Everything
by Jampadampadam
Summary: This is the sequel to Nothing More. After their breakup, Cameron leaves PPTH and moves to Chicago but a series of events makes her come back and face him again. Are their going to be able to make things up? Written from Cameron’s POV. Enjoy!
1. Are you okay?

TITLE: **Everything**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House (unfortunatelly) or any other characters.

SUMMARY: This is the sequel to **Nothing More**. After their breakup, Cameron leaves PPTH and moves to Chicago but a series of events makes her come back and face _him _again. Are their going to be able to make things up? Written from Cameron's POV. Enjoy!

A/N – Alright, guys… I had a really, really, really good laugh reading the reviews for the last chapter of **Nothing More **and this sequel is kinda my way how I'd like to apologize to all of you who hated the end of the fic and called me _mentally ill… _lol. :)

Once again I'm sorry for all the typos that will most likely appear throughout the story as well as the grammatical mistakes. I've got problems with English syntax mainly, lol.

**PLEASE REVIEW… so that I know whether I should continue or not.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

**Are you okay?**

'**6 months after I left PPTH'**

"Allie!! Sweetie!! Where are the towels?" Danny yelled at me from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and walked there to give them to him.

Danny was sort of hopeless guy but I sure did like him because he was calm and considerate, even a little uneventful and that was all I was looking for after the disastrous relationship I had been through before.

We weren't dating for too long but he already moved in with me. He was unemployed at the moment and it was difficult for him to pay the rent so I agreed on sharing my apartment. After all, he loved me.

"Right here." I handed him the towels and he pulled me to him kissing my cheek. I smiled and went to the bedroom.

After I had left PPTH, I moved to Chicago where my family lived. I needed to be around nice people and as soon as I got there I felt happy again. I was still heartbroken but it was easier for me to live away from _him _soI got a job in the Saint Joseph Hospital and my life finally seemed to be on the right lines.

The phone started ringing and I ran to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Allie. How are you?" _

"Mom!"

"_Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you and Danny will come to dinner tonight." _She said in a somewhat restrained tone.

"Sure. We'll be there at eight." I said and smiled. I loved those nights when the family was together. "Do you want me to bring something?"

"_Nope."_

"Okay."

"_Fine."_

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked detecting something unusual in her voice.

"_Yeah. I'm fine. So, I'll see you tonight." _She said and before I could tell her 'bye', she hung up. I raised my eyebrows in surprise but soon I forgot about it and sat down on the couch watching TV. I was zapping through the channels when Danny came into the living room, towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing him like this I had to smile. He was rather short, a paunch instead of nicely shaped abdominal muscles and a bald spot on the top of his head. And yet, he was mine, he was nice to me and he acted like he couldn't live without me. Maybe he really couldn't…

"Allie, where're my briefs?" He asked again, looking as a lost puppy. I sighed. _Yeah, he wore briefs. Gross._

"They're in the bedroom." I replied. "We're going to my parent's house tonight for dinner, remember?"

"Of course I remember it." He said and made his way back to the bedroom losing the towel in the middle of the room. I pulled a face but focused on the TV screen again.

Was I happy? I believed so…

Danny was a little jealous, which was actually lifting my ego because for what I remember _HE _never cared about what I was doing and who I was doing it with. So, at least Danny paid attention to me.

Ever since I came to Chicago, I was doing my best not to think of _him _but one way or another _he_ would haunt me … in my dreams and and in my thoughts. Did I hate _him_? YES. Did I love _him_? I didn't know.

When I sent _him_ my resignation letter, _he_ tried calling me but I never picked up. I didn't trust myself. Instead, I changed my cell number and packed my stuff running away from New Jersey. I was still in contact with Chase and Foreman, though, but they never found out what happened between me and _him _so they didn't inform me about _him _and _her._

And I didn't care.

Or I wanted to believe I didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We climbed the familiar stairs to the front door of my parent's house and Danny knocked. I made him wear a tuxedo knowing my mother was obsessed with well dressed people coming for dinner. I was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps.

"Hi, Allie." My Dad opened the door for us. "Danny."

"Hi…" I replied kissing his cheek.

We walked into the hall taking off our coats. Looking around I asked.

"Where's everyone?"

"Mom's in the kitchen, Adam is upstairs playing some stupid computer games and Sarah should be here any minute."

"Okay." I said and we walked to the living room to sit down on the couch. Adam was my younger brother, Sarah my older sister. She was still single and childless although her biological clock indisputably kept ticking already for several years. She didn't like Danny at all, he was a wuss for her. Sometimes she was really grossing him out, which made me defend him knowing he would never say anything to her and we ended up yelling at one another crazily. That was the usual scenario, actually.

My Dad handed me a glass of Scotch and smiled.

"Hope you're still the Scotch drinker."

When I smelled the liquor I immediately remembered those nights at _his _place, in _his _arms, drinking Scotch and listening to jazz music.

I shivered the memories killing me.

"Um, can I have just wine?" I asked politely handing back the glass to him. He looked at me quizzically and I shrugged. "Not in a mood for Scotch tonight."

Dad would probably ask me about the reasons I didn't want this drink anymore but thankfully somebody knocked on the door so he got up from his armchair and headed the front door.

I sighed and looked at my hands when Danny put his hand on my knee making his way up, his fingers tracing underneath my dress on my bare thigh.

"What're ya doin'?" I jumped and whispered insistently.

He looked at me and pouted as I put his hand onto his lap again.

"Heeey Allie!!!" Sarah stormed into the living room and hugged me tightly. Then she looked over at Danny and pulled a face. "Hey chicken!"

"Sarah!" I hissed giving her a warning look.

"So what?" She asked innocently and sat down across from us. We were sipping our drinks slowly waiting for the dinner to be ready. Mom never let us help in the kitchen so we gave up on trying.

However, Dad was acting sort of weird so we started exchanging looks with Sarah not knowing what was going on. He usually sparkled with wit but he seemed a little sad that night. Every now and then he would go and check for Mom in the kitchen but I really didn't know what was wrong.

When we sat down at the table I looked over at Mom. She was smiling but I could see how forced the smile was. Everyone was eating not paying attention to anything but their plates so I leaned over to her and smiled.

"Mom, are you okay?" I whispered, my voice concerned.

She put her hand on top of mine and smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"But seriously… You're very pale. I'm a doctor. If there's anything wrong with your health, just tell me."

"No. I said don't worry. And eat up."

"Mom!" I raised my voice a little.

"Allison. I'm okay!" She said kind of furiously and grabbing her fork, she focused on her meal again.

I sighed deeply and looked at Sarah. She looked back at me and nonverbally we arranged on the continuation of this conversation after the dinner… without Adam. If there was something wrong with Mom, he was too small to know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we were done eating, we moved once again to the living room chatting and sipping our drinks. Yet, the atmosphere was rather stifling.

Danny, again, drank too much fell asleep on the couch, which was a great pretext for Sarah to make fun of him.

On the other hand, it was way better to talk about the family issues only among us. Mom was still pale and kept coughing the entire time. Seeing this I spoke once again.

"Mom… you're not okay. I can see that. Could you two stop being so hypocritical and finally tell us what's going on?"

My parents' eyes widened and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright." My Mom sighed. "I've underwent several medical check-ups because I haven't been feeling very well lately but the doctors don't know what's wrong with me. All the results are in limit so I think everything is just fine."

"But what do you mean that the doctors don't know???" Sarah stood up raising her voice.

"Mom…why haven't you told me??" I asked.

"Because it's nothing. If it was something serious, they'd have found out what it was. I'm just coughing and sometimes I feel dizzy." She said as if nothing was happening. "I'm also sweating so I guess it's an exemplary menopause."

"But it doesn't have to be." I said, really worried. "You're coughing. That has nothing to do with the climacteric."

"The doctor said it was nothing. They even gave her a special balm to cure the rash Mom has got on her feet." Dad finally spoke.

"Rash?" I exclaimed standing up and making my way to her. "Show me, now!"

My Mom hesitated for a few moments and then took off her shoes and the pantyhose. What I saw at the moment made my jaw drop to the floor. The rash was all over her feet reaching almost to her knees. The red papules were coalescing and seemed full of sanies.

I heard Sarah gasp at the sight of it and I was having a hard time staying calm. This was not any common disease… it was something very serious and I had absolutely no idea what it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day I made my Mom drop by at the hospital because I arranged for her to meet with the best doctors that I worked with.

Sarah and Dad accompanied her and I was present at all the examinations she had to undergo. She was very brave, most of the examinations were not very pleasant but my Mom was a strong woman.

"Dr Cameron. Get your Mother's results tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, Dr Davis." I smiled and shook his hand.

We decided to go to the cafeteria so that Mom could relax a little after all the tests she had experienced. We sat down at one of the tables and I looked at Mom closely. She was awfully pale, her stare blank.

"It'll be okay… trust me." I said encouragingly but I wasn't sure about the truthfulness of the sentence.

"I'm having a migraine." She whispered and rubbed her temples.

I handed her a pill of painkiller and a glass of water.

"I'll call you as soon as I know the results tomorrow, okay?" I stated after a moment and my Dad smiled at me lovingly.

However, the next day, as soon as I opened the envelopes with the results, my heart skipped a beat. They were all negative. According to them, my Mom was absolutely healthy but anytime I saw her she looked worse and worse. Minute by minute, hour by hour.

I called my Dad to tell him the results and we decided to meet at my parent's house again to discuss things.

Danny wasn't coming.

"I've studied various immunological books but this has to be something else." I said as soon as we assembled in the living room. "I also talked to some of my colleagues but…but nobody knows."

"But why they didn't hospitalize her? They should monitor Mom's state." Dad added looking absolutely shattered.

"There's no way they can treat her like this. They need to do something!! Allison, you work there, you should do something as well!!!" Sarah yelled, her emotions uncontrolled at the moment.

"But I don't know what." I whispered, unfortunatelly telling the truth. I had absolutely no clue what to do. We all looked at one another feeling sad and helpless.

"Wait a minute!!! The guy you worked with… Dammit, he's said to be one of the best diagnosticians in the States. Why doesn't he help us?!" Sarah said insistently.

My eyes widened and I forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

"Go ahead, call him and ask him!!" She exclaimed again, obviously satisfied with her idea. I felt the tears building up in my eyes knowing there was no way I could avoid it. I knew she was right, _he_ was definitely able to save Mom's life but I… I just couldn't.

I looked up into my Dad's eyes that were full of expectation and then over at my Mom who was sitting in her armchair wrapped in the blanket trembling lightly.

"Okay…" I nodded and hoped I'd be able to fulfill their wish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC … hopefully soon :) Please, review…**


	2. I can't do it

**CHAPTER 2**

**I can't do it.**

When we said goodbye to our parents, Sarah and I walked out of the house into the yard and I sat down on the lawn putting my head into my palms.

"It's gonna be okay." Sarah said watching me carefully. "If _he_ is as good as you told me once, Mom will be in the best hands."

I sighed heavily.

"That's not the point." I let out desperately looking up at the sky full of sparkling stars.

"Then what is it?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well…" I started looking down at my feet that time. "I can't call him."

"Why??!!" Sarah exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you??!"

"Because… because…" I took a deep breath, finally looking into her eyes. "We had an affair."

Sarah sat down next to me watching me carefully and waiting for me to go on.

"And… and I guess he was just playing with me because he probably didn't care for me too much and in the end I caught him kissing his ex…" I said, a single tear rolling down my face. "I know it probably sounds like nothing to you but that's why I left. And that's why I'm afraid I can't call him."

"Do you still love him?" She asked sympathetically and I looked into her eyes giving her a simple nod.

"Allie… you can't sacrifice Mom's life just because you're heartbroken and stubborn."

"I know." I sighed.

Sarah got up to her feet and stretched out her hand to help me up as well. I smiled at her and we both got in our cars, each of us heading our homes. Sarah was an eccentric person and she slightly lacked tact but as far as I and my problems were concerned, I knew I could rely on her. She was the best sister I could ever wish for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door and walking in, I found Danny sleeping on the couch so I made my way to the bathroom and took a really long shower. I was absolutely lost. I knew I had to call _him _ no matter what but I was so damn worried. After I had left PPTH, the only thing I focused on was to avoid _him_ for the rest of my life, erase _his_ image out of my mind as well as _his_ voice, _his_ touch, _his_ smell, _his_ embrace and mainly to forget everything _he_ had done to me.

And now, I had to call _him_, talk to _him _again and ask _him _a favor.

I spent the whole night fidgeting in the bed thinking of what I would tell _him_. My constant moves eventually woke Danny up and he leaned on his elbows watching me carefully.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing…I just… I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

I turned my back on him hoping he would do what he was told but he grabbed my shoulder lightly making me turn back to him.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

I nodded and he kissed me softly. After few seconds he deepened the kiss, though, his fingers finding his way beneath the blanket tracing under my T-Shirt. I jerked putting his hand away as he gave me a concerned look.

"Not tonight." I said apologetically, kissed his cheek and turned my back on him once again.

Comparing the passionate nights with _him _and those with Danny I had to admit I was kind of bored with Danny. He would always do his best to satisfy me that I ended up feeling sorry for him and faking the orgasm. BUT… sex wasn't everything.

I fell asleep a few hours later having terrible nightmares about the phone call.

The very next morning I braced up and took my cell walking to the lab knowing no one else would be there to bother me. I said down on the chair breathing deeply while I was dialing _his _number. I still remembered _his_ private one even though I was doing my best to forget everything that concerned _him_.

It took him three rings to pick up.

"_House…"_ Hearing his deep and astonishing voice sent chills down my spine. I opened my mouth to speak but I failed to utter any sound. _"Hello??" _He said with impatience and I felt my eyes filling up with tears again. I couldn't do it. _"Wilson, you moron… this isn't funny." _I heard him yell and I hung up quickly crushing my cell in my palm and trembling violently. _So much for my try_, I thought.

I was over-reacting, there was no doubt about it but hearing his voice made all the memories emerge again. I knew I still wasn't over him but this was a harsh signal letting me know what kind of an effect he had on me. I got up from the chair heading my office. I needed to occupy my mind with something else… anything else.

I spent the rest of the day trying to find out anything possible about Mom's symptoms hoping to solve it myself. But I couldn't. Time had passed and I noticed it was already dark outside so I walked over to the side room where my cell was put finding there seven missed calls. I checked on them hoping none of them was from my Dad or Sarah. However, it was only Danny who had been calling. I sighed with relief assuming Mom's state was stable. I ignored the missed calls and watched the cell carefully. It was pretty clear that there was absolutely nothing I could do.

I had to call him.

I re-dialed his number determined to talk to him at once.

"_House…" _He said.

"Um, hi… this is Cameron. Can… can I talk to you?" I almost whispered, my hands shaking again. I waited for an answer and yet, he remained silent. Most likely this was not so painful only for me. I heard him breathe, the unpleasant situation overtaking both of us.

"I mean, if… if you're busy I could call you later on." I said calming down a little.

"_No, no problem, Cameron." _He blurted out immediately as if he came to his senses, after all. _"What the hell happened?? You left without saying a word." _

I swallowed hardly and took a deep breath. How the heck could he ask me questions like that pretending that nothing happened?

"I'm in Chicago, I believe Chase and Foreman told you. But that's not why I'm calling." I said in a low voice and took a breath in order to continue but he interrupted me.

"_Was it you calling earlier today?" _

"Yes…"

"_And why…" _

"Listen, this… this isn't easy for me but I really need your help right now, so let's just forget about anything that happened between the two of us and let's discuss the reason I'm calling, shall… shall we?" I was on the verge of tears, my voice shaky.

"_But…"_ He tried to object but I felt my whole body tremble and I hopelessly needed to have this phone call over me already.

"It's my Mom. She's sick and I've got absolutely no clue what's wrong with her. I… I didn't really want to bother you anymore in my life 'cause I guess I've pestered you enough already but this is important… really." I said in one breath sobbing quietly after I was done. "What if she dies??"

"_Cam, calm down." _I heard him say, his deep voice seemingly concerned.

"I… yeah… I…" I stammered.

"_Cam…shhh. Tell me, what are the symptoms?" _

"Um, low blood pressure, cough, fever, purulent rash, tremble in hands." I couldn't remember anything more at that point.

"_Okay… how about the test results?" _He asked.

"I know it sounds like something easily treatable but…but all the test results are negative." I sobbed reaching across the table for the tissues.

"_And…" _

"And she really seems to go from bad to worse every day."

"_Okay, listen to me. You need to get on the first plane and come here. There's no way I can help you when you're over there."_

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back there. I was hoping we would discuss it over the phone because he always avoided all of his patients anyway, so I thought this would be pretty much the same thing.

"I… I can't do it." I said losing my head and confessing that I wasn't able to face him.

"_What do you mean?" _

"I… damn it… I dunno." I sobbed.

"_Cam, you're a doctor and so I don't really have to tell you that something is thoroughly weird when your Mom's test results turn out to be all negative while her condition is deteriorating. You've got to take her here if you want me to help you." _He said rather calmly but very convincingly.

"Okay…" I sighed wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"_Fine. Book the plane tickets as soon as possible and let me know when you're coming so that I can pick you up at the airport." _He said.

"You… you don't have to." I stuttered.

"_I want to." _

I nodded realizing only after a few seconds that he couldn't really see it. "Uh huh… thank you." I said sniffling.

"_It will be okay." _He said. _"Trust me."_

I closed my eyes to stop other tears to roll down my face. The word _trust _coming out from his mouth felt like a knife thrust straight into my heart.

"_Do you trust me?" _ He added obviously reading my mind even though I was miles away from him.

Suddenly something broke inside me… "I don't know… Greg…please help me." I whimpered inconsolably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, I'm hoping to get more of them… :) I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Nervous?

**WARNING: This chapter is a plotless shortie so I'm**** really sorry but I sort of needed it for the coherence of the fic. Hope you won't hate me… lol.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3**

**Nervous?**

"Hi, Sarah… I'm just calling so that you know I've already talked to him…" I said and took a deep breath. I was already calmer but as soon as my phone call with House was over I had to call Sarah as well.

"_And?"_ She asked eagerly.

"He wants us to take Mom over there. Can you go with us or you're too busy?"

"_Sure I'm going…"_ She spilled out. _"I'll take a week off, no problem."_ She said enthusiastically. _"So, what did he say?"_

"Not much, only that he's not able to treat her when we're still here."

"_Well, that's kinda logical. I meant… what did he say concerning the two of you?" _

I sighed.

"He seems to be so self-absorbed that he's not aware of the reason I left for."

"_No way… God, that's an idiot, really."_ She laughed. _"How do you feel anyways?" _

"I'm fine…" I lied. "Anyway, I'll book four plane tickets for tomorrow morning, okay?"

"_Four?__ The wuss isn't going with us?"_ She asked in surprise.

"Nah, it doesn't concern him… I think it'll be better if he stayes here."

At the point Sarah burst out laughing.

"_You damn liar!!! You don't want 'Danny the Chicken' there because you're hoping you and him will get together again."_

"That's not true!" I growled madly.

"_Eheh… got'cha, my dear."_ She laughed.

"No, you're wrong, it's not like that!" I exclaimed trying to prove her wrong while deep inside I knew she might have been right.

"_Whatever, do what you want to do…"_

I sighed and smiled subconsciously.

"Okay, I'll buy the tickets." With that I hung up and after I was done with all the arrangements, I gathered my stuff leaving the hospital. It was a long day, really long.

I got home and Danny hugged me immediately after I had closed the door behind me.

"I missed you…" He said and buried his head into my neck… A week ago, I'd have really appreciated this loving gesture but right now my mind was elsewhere. "Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"I was busy, sorry." I said and pulled out from his embrace making my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. "Danny, I've got to leave for a week or so."

"What? Why??!" He asked running after me.

"Mom's not feeling okay, I need to take her to New Jersey."

"But why?" He asked dully.

"'Cause the doctors here aren't able to help her." I said calmly.

"Okay! I'm going with you." He exclaimed obviously satisfied with this stupid idea.

"No, Danny…" I turned to him grabbing his arm lightly. "I guess it's enough that there will be four of us. Even Adam is staying at home 'cause he can't skip school and I think you should rather look for the job."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"So, that's the problem! I'm pretty troublesome for you, right?!" He asked raising his voice.

"No! You're putting words in my mouth. I just want you to stay here and take care of everything, okay?" I kissed him to shut him up finally and walked into the bedroom.

I guess he was even more paranoid than me…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our flight was at eight in the morning so I had to get up very early. Sarah promised to pick up Mom and Dad and so we met only at the airport. My Mom looked much worse than two days ago and seeing her like this made me almost cry again.

As soon as we got on the plane and found our seats my Dad turned to me.

"Allie, what did he tell you exactly when you talked to him over the phone? Has he got any idea what it could actually be?"

"He doesn't know. He's got to see Mom first." I replied giving him a soft smile.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Don't worry. He's really good."

"I'm sure he is." He said and smiled back at me.

Halfway through the flight both Mom and Dad fell asleep. Noticing that, Sarah looked at me significantly.

"Nervous?"

"Why should I be?" I asked trying to look casual.

"You little calf… you're not over him." She smiled.

"Maybe I'm not, I don't deny that. But he's probably with her and I don't really care." I said. "I've got Danny."

"Huh, funny… but the chicken shit doesn't count, you know." She grinned. "You don't give a damn about him, admit it finally."

"I like Danny… otherwise I wouldn't be dating him, don't you think?!"

"Aw, please… he's just a substitute guy… sort of an interchange on your way through your life."

"Don't say it, Sarah!! It's not true. I'm not such a bitch." I objected.

"I'm not saying you are." She said smiling. "I just think you put up with too little. Dammit, you're beautiful, smart, funny… little naïve though, but some guys find that sweet."

I raised my eyebrows not getting the point.

"Now look at the fussy wuss you're dating… a short, bald, fat and boring freeloader."

"Stop it! He's not like that." I hissed.

"C'mon, you know I'm right."

"He loves me and believe it or not, being in my thirties I'm not looking for an alpha male anymore. I only need someone who'll love me." I snapped getting really annoyed.

"But _you _don't love him, honey."

"I do!!!" I exclaimed, which caught attention of some people sitting near us. "In a way." I added in a low voice.

"Whatever… but trust me. He's sort of a guy that is difficult to get rid off. He'll cling to you like a leech."

"Okay, I'm fed up with this conversation." I said pulling a face. "Let's just read some magazines, shall we?"

"One day, you'll admit I was right." She added just to have the final say. "Older sisters are always right."

I decided not to respond this and flipped through the first magazine I found.

She wasn't right, I knew better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We landed in New Jersey and walking out of the gate with Mom in a wheelchair, I caught a glimpse of _him._ He was really waiting for us. My heart was pounding as I watched him with a fixed stare and he did the same.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, Converse sneakers and a white shirt with a dark jacket on it. He looked absolutely… _Allison, stop!! _I told myself as we walked.

"So, which one is he?" Sarah asked leaning closer to me. I motioned towards him and heard her giggle a little. "Huh, not bad."

"I know." I whispered rather to myself.

It took a few more steps and I was facing him, after six months as he watched me with his deep blue eyes.

"Hi…" I breathed.

"Hi…" He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, as I mentioned earlier… short and plotless. And I'm a tease so you'll have to wait some more before I update again and House and Cameron will get the chance to talk and**** to … huh, we'll see… lol. **

**Thanks for your support!! Love, S. :)**


	4. I've changed

**WARNING: Okay, there's a ****warning ****once again… this chapter is not a shortie and hopefully it isn't plotless either, which was the warning of the previous one. I just want to let you know that House is kinda OOC here. It's got to be like this because if I want him to get Cameron back, he should be sorry for what he had done to her. LOL. Please enjoy and review… thanks.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4**

**I've changed**

"Hi…" I breathed.

"Hi…" He said.

I was standing there, few inches away from him and for a moment I felt as if the butterflies in my stomach were replaced rather with a flock of furious rhinos. He was watching me with his deep blue eyes, the warmth and passion radiating from him. I guess we would probably be standing there until today if it wasn't for Sarah who cleared her throat to get our attention.

House's eyes were glued to mine and obviously hesitated to give up the gaze but when Sarah cleared her throat even louder I saw a small smile forming on his lips and he looked over my shoulder at her. I turned to look at her and at my parents as well introducing them. House first shook my Dad's hand and then leaned over to my Mom who wasn't even able to hold out her hand to him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cameron." He said ever so politely that it shocked me.

She just nodded forcing a smile. The flight must have been very exhausting for her.

Finally he turned to Sarah shaking her hand as well. When this 'ceremony' was over, Sarah and I decided to wait for our baggage while Dad took Mom to the hospital with House following them on his bike. I was glad I didn't have to spent some more time with him because I really didn't trust myself. When they left, Sarah brought us coffee and we sat down waiting.

"So? How does it feel?" She smiled.

"Nothing special. Really. I haven't said anything but 'hi' to him and neither has he." I replied staring into space.

"Oh, please… that moment was so electric that even if we'd had a black-out back there I would've still be able to read the 'please-be-mine-foverer' look in your face."

"You're nuts." I sighed. "Will you check in at the hotel? I'd like to go to the hospital as well."

"Okay. I'll take a shower and come afterwards." She smiled. "I'll pick up some guy who'll carry the baggage for me."

As soon as we got our luggage, I took a cab and headed PPTH feeling a little nervous. Of course it was House who was causing the major part of my restlessness but I knew it would be also weird to meet Chase, Foreman, Cuddy and Wilson again. Let alone the damn bitch Stacy.

When I arrived, I made my way straight to the first nurse I caught glimpse of and asked her where my Mom was staying. Knowing House certainly wasn't in her room I decided to go straight there and avoid meeting him in his office where I thought he'd be playing his Gameboy.

I opened the door of her room and my heart jumped into my throat. My Dad was standing next to the window watching two young doctors and a crippled one take care of his wife. When he noticed me, he smiled and I walked over to him but was stopped by both Chase and Foreman gathering around me and hugging me.

"Oh my God, I can't believe your back!" Foreman smiled and kissed my forehead.

"How have you been?" Chase asked.

"I'm fine…" I replied. "That's my Mom, I hope you guys will find out what's wrong with her." I looked at my Dad who looked very tired and even sad.

"So, how is it going in Chicago?" Chase asked with interest. "Seeing someone?"

Instinctively, I looked at House who looked back at me.

"Yup…" I said quietly turning back and hoping he couldn't hear me.

"Really?" Foreman asked. "Who's that?"

Chase and Foreman had no idea what had happened between me and House and kept asking all those unpleasant questions making me feel awkward.

"Okay!! My little ducklings… head straight for the conference room and get ready for the differential diagnosis. I'll be there in a minute. We've got a lot to do." House exclaimed and Chase and Foreman smiled at me leaving the room. I walked over to where my Dad was standing putting my hand on his arm to let him know he wasn't alone to cope with this. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ahem… Excuse but I believe my orders were clear, Dr Cameron. I said I wanted you to go to the conference room and get ready for the differential diagnosis. Which part of it was incomprehensible to you?"

I looked up at him in disbelief not getting what he was up to actually.

"I don't work for you anymore." I snapped.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just think we need an exellent immunologist like you." House said, still not looking at me.

If it was only up to me, a series of curses would probably escape my mouth but knowing my Dad was feeling miserable I didn't want to argue with House in front of him.

"Fine." I barked. Then I turned to my Dad once again kissing his cheek lovingly and leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the conference room and Chase and Foreman looked at me in surprise.

"Seems I'm your new colleague for today…" I said and sat down at the table.

"Really?" Foreman raised his eyebrows.

"You're coming back?" Chase asked.

"Nah, I've got my job in Chicago, I'm happy there. I just need to find out what's wrong with Mom."

"We'll find out, don't worry. Anyway, who're you seeing?" Foreman asked eagerly.

"Yeah, you didn't asnwer before." Chase added.

"Ah, just one guy, Danny." I replied feeling kind of embarrassed. Both Foreman and Chase were very ambitious and when I was working with them we always competed who was better and who had a better life. In a good way, of course. Now, if I was to tell them that my guy was jobless and unwilling to change anything about his routine life, I knew they'd laugh at me. In fact it was ridiculous… I was ridiculous.

"I bet it's a lawyer driving Mercedes Benz SL 55, drinking 40-year-old Whiskies and smoking the finest Cuban cigars." Foreman smiled but in a way he probably meant it.

Thankfully I didn't have to go on with this conversation because House stormed into the conference room making his way to the white board taking one marker from the table and writing my Mom's name on the upper left corner.

"So… first let's name the symptoms." He muttered. "Ready! Steady! Go!"

We were absorbed in the differential diagnosis giving out all the possible ideas and I felt as if I still belonged there. House was mocking us, which, to my surprise, I actually missed. Yet, we weren't able to come up with anything reasonable and plausible and as time was moving on I realized it was already night. However, having drunk so much coffee made me not feel any exhaustion.

The whole white board was covered with House's scrawls but our aim seemed to be fading away. Chase and Foreman would keep yawning the last two hours of our discussion looking really tired and so there was no use going on with that anymore.

It was eleven in the evening when I got up looking at all of them thankfully.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I think we should give up on it, at least for today. You really should go home and get some sleep… I'll spend the night here just to keep my eyes on Mom." I said smiling. "I'm glad I've got friends like you." Saying this, I was talking only to Chase and Foreman, feeling afraid to look at House.

"No problem." Foreman said getting up. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead while Chase gathered his stuff. From the corner of my eye, I watched House who finally sat down rubbing his thigh and dry swallowing two pills of Vicodin.

Foreman and Chase left and I headed my Mom's room. Both Dad and Sarah were sitting around her bed, my Dad grasping Mom's hand in his.

When I walked in, they looked at me in anticipation. I sighed.

"We've discussed all the possible causes but… but we don't know anything yet." I said sheepishly and my Dad just nodded. "I guess you should go back to the hotel. I'll stay here with Mom tonight."

"No, no… I'll stay." Dad objected. "You girls go…"

I looked at Sarah who knew I was right and they really should go. Dad looked absolutely whacked. Thankfully, she was the exact opposite of me, she was a dominant person and had this power to talk other people into doing anything she ever set her mind on. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"Come on, Allie's right. We'll get some sleep and come back early in the morning." She said in a confident and determined voice. I knew Dad couldn't resist this. He got up taking his coat and kissed my forehead before leaving.

I sat down on the chair where Sarah had been sitting before and looked at my Mom's relatively peaceful sleeping face. She was still pale with huge rings under her eyes but somehow I felt better seeing her like this.

The nurse gave her tranquillizers earlier that night, which made her fall asleep deeply but I wanted to stay there with her even though I knew she'd not wake up until the next day.

I felt my whole life being turned upside down. So many things had happened within past few days and I was too busy to think about them. Dealing with Mom's illness, dealing with House again, dealing with my messed up life… that's what I was so upset about. Danny was calling every single hour but I was too annoyed to pick up. What the hell was wrong with me? Few weeks ago I would consider my life as happy… well, if not happy then maybe at least good enough to be satisfied with. Now… I hated everything about it. I hated being myself, I hated the world around.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open and close again.

"More coffee?" I jerked as I heard the familiar deep voice coming from behind me. I turned to look at him and then took the cup nodding. My fingers brushed his lightly and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Thanks." I said simply as House moved the other chair closer to mine and sat next to me. I could feel my heart beat in my throat when taking in his scent and I closed my eyes just to get rid off the memories of the two of us that came back.

"You're staying the whole night?" He asked looking at my Mom.

"Uh huh." I mumbled sipping the coffee.

"Mind a company?"

I swallowed hard not knowing what to do or say… Did I want him to stay there with me? Was it a good idea after all? I didn't know. I decided not to respond, instead I just shrugged trying to look indifferent.

"Cameron, I know it's probably not a good time for this, but I seriously think we should talk." He said in a serious tone that made me finally look at him.

"About what?" I asked trying to be as dense as possible in order to avoid this stupid conversation. I knew where this was leading. Either he was still with _her _and so he would try to excuse himself for cheating on me or he wasn't with _her _anymore and … and he would try to excuse himself as well.

Yet, none of these speculations turned out to be right.

"Why did you leave?" He asked and I looked at him hoping he was kidding me. I couldn't really believe he was so thick-witted to realize what my reasons were. But he looked serious.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"What? Why?" He asked with a baffled expression. "I mean I know I was kinda nasty… well, not kinda. I was an asshole. But you could've told me you were leaving you know."

"Are you an idiot, or what?" I snapped raising my tone and feeling the anger bubble inside me. He raised his eyebrows waiting for me to continue. "I saw you kissing _her! _And if pretending you don't know I saw it is your sick way of how to make me feel even worse, congratulations… it's working."

Once again, I was on the verge of tears but I blinked them away quickly. I wasn't about to let him see that I was still feeling bad about it.

Running his hand through his hair desperately, he sighed. "Fuck."

"Well, I believe that's what followed the kiss I saw but you don't have to go into details. I'm not interested." I growled.

He looked at me, his eyes widening…

"Allison…" He sighed.

"Look… I don't care about your excuses. You never promised anything and I was stupid to expect them and fall for you. But it's gone. I'm really grateful you agreed on treating my Mom but don't worry… I'm not expecting anything else from you."

He was staring at me in disbelief obviously not knowing what to say. I got up from the chair walking slowly to the window looking out at the city lights and the room was filled with silence.

Who was I kidding? Of course I was expecting something from him.

Soon I heard the uneven steps approach me and I fought back the tears again.

He stopped keeping a safe distance between us and looked at me. I looked back at him feeling a mixture of anger, hopelessness and desperation.

"Allison, let me explain." He said softly but I shook my head.

"Don't say anything. I don't care. I'm not the stupid girl you used to know, I've changed. I know it wasn't easy to be with me 'cause I'm kinda demented but … but it's over. You don't have to deal with me and my feelings anymore."

He took a few steps towards me and I started backing up but soon I hit the wall behind me. Two more steps and he was standing right there in front of me looking into my eyes.

"What're you doin'?" I breathed out, my voice shaking.

"I just want you to listen to me for a moment." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. I knew I had no chance to escape and part of me didn't even want to. My heart was beating like a hammer. "I fucked up. I won't apologize, you know I'm not like that. But I do admit it was a mistake."

"And that's supposed to…to make it okay?" I asked, my voice betraying me.

Instead of answering my shaky question, he leaned closer to me and his lips brushed mine ever so lightly. Shocked I opened my eyes wide but his lips stayed on mine capturing them in a smooth kiss. Before I managed to object, he broke off the kiss and gave me a gentle peck on the cheek.

I felt my cheeks flush and looking into his eyes I wasn't sure whether I should kill him or fuck him at the moment.

"Why are you doin' this?" I asked in a wobbly voice. "Why are you playing with me?"

"I'm not playing with you." He said.

"So, why? Why…" I asked, my voice breaking before I could finish the question.

"Because I want you to know I want you to stay here even after we'll make your Mom feel better again." He said, his voice husky.

I closed my eyes not knowing how to respond this when my Mom started twitching relentlessly in her bed, all the patient-monitoring devices signalling she was having a stroke.

House limped quickly to her bed as I ran out of the room in search of a nurse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC… again I have to thank you for your wonderful reviews. If it wasn't for you, my dear readers, I guess I'd soon give up on**** writing this fic. **

**Please, let me know about what you think of this chapter. Constructive criticism as well as any kind of advices and ideas are more than welcome. :) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. She’s not gonna be okay, is she?

**CHAPTER 5**

**She's not gonna be okay, is she?**

I opened my eyes blinking drowsily and trying to make out where I was. I yawned realizing I was in House's office lying on his couch and covered with a blanket.

The sun was shining and I wondered how the hell I had gotten there but obviously, after we've given my Mom all the blood-thinning medications and made sure she was stable, I must have fallen asleep.

I got up heading my Mom's room to find both Sarah and Dad there. I called them when all that happened even though I wasn't sure if Dad was able to handle the situation anymore.

"Hi." I said. "How's she?"

"We don't know anything yet." Sarah answered quietly.

"Your colleagues are in the lab… They want you to join them there, Allie." Dad announced after a moment.

"Okay. I'll just go to the locker room and take a shower first."

With this I made my way out to the corridor seeing Cuddy chatting with a nurse and I walked over to her smiling.

"Hey…" I said as soon as I came closer.

"Oooh my god!! Cameron, I'm soo glad to see you. How's your Mom? I've heard about it, I'm so sorry." She spilled out.

I didn't really intent to spend so much time there with her but she kept asking about Chicago and my new job and so once again I kept answering all the questions that had been asked before by Chase, Foreman and other people.

I struggled the urge to ask about _Stacy_ knowing it was better I didn't know anything about her.

After another twenty minutes Cuddy excused herself and left for a meeting so I finally went to the locker room taking a long, long shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Putting my wet hair into a braid I walked straight to the lab surprised to see there not only Chase and Foreman but also House.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Chase smiled.

"Hi." I replied. "Um, my Dad told me you wanted to see me. What's going on?"

"All the blood test results are negative, again." Foreman answered, rubbing his forehead.

I sighed. I knew she was deteriorating and we still couldn't find out what was going on with her. "How about the stroke?" I asked. "Have you found the blood clot which caused it?"

"Not yet." Chase responded.

"I need an MRI and CT scan." House growled, the situation obviously worrying him. Not that he cared about my Mom… I wasn't that stupid to think so. He was just mad he wasn't able to puzzle it out.

"But we've got the results of both MRI and CT scan right here. Cameron brought them from Chicago." Chase objected.

"I said do it again… God knows what kind of morons work in that hospital." He grinned, turning to me. "Sorry, don't take it personally."

I rolled my eyes as Chase and Foreman walked out of the lab and so I turned to leave as well but House grabbed my arm lightly turning me back to him.

"Can we talk?" He asked kind of uncertainly.

"Unless you want to talk about my Mom's health state, I'd be guessing there's absolutely nothing to discuss." I snarled.

"Sure there is." He said looking straight into my eyes. "I want to explain what happened."

"There's no need. It won't change anything, House."

He looked down on the floor and nodded.

"Okay, I just want you to know…"

"Know what?" I snapped.

"Would you please sit down and listen to me for a moment?"

I sighed and sat down on a chair while he leaned on the desk in front of me watching me with a fixed look.

"Cam, I… I fucked up. I know. You obviously hate me and I understand it but I just want you to know that nothing happened, really."

"Nothing? The kiss was _nothing_?" I hissed angrily realizing it would've been better if I had acted rather indifferently. If I was getting upset about him and _Stacy_ he would realize I was still into him.

"I mean, I didn't sleep with her." He said, his eyes glued to mine.

"Huh, and I take it you want me to appreciate it, right?" I grumbled. "Well, congratulations."

"No, I just…"

Unfortunatelly… or maybe rather fortunatelly, his 'heartbreaking' speech was interrupted by my cell that started ringing in my pocket.

I looked at him and shrugged letting him know I was about to pick up.

For a moment I thought he'd leave but that just wouldn't be him…

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hi sweetie, how are you? I've called you before but you didn't pick up."_ Danny said with his affected voice.

Once again I looked up at House who was staring at me, obviously very interested in the phone call. _Okay, let's the game begin, _I thought.

"Hi, Danny." I said in the sweetest voice I was able to fake and smiled despiteously. "I'm sorry, I was busy. How've you been?"

"_Fine, thanks… How's Mom?" _

"No news yet. I hope she'll be fine, though. We're trying to find out." I said noticing House was still staring at me. I had had enough time to think about it and even though one part of me wanted to jump into his arms and tell him how much I _loved _him, the other part… the reasonable one, knew it was a bad idea. One way or another I would forget about him one day…hopefully.

I wasn't strong enough just to push him away so this was my chance to make **him** give up on me.

"I miss you, Danny." I lied avoiding House's gaze because he knew me too well to recognize I wasn't honest. "Hopefully I'll be back in Chicago with you soon."

It wasn't that I was using Danny. I wanted to be with him, I knew he'd never let me down. Although my feelings for Danny would never come close to what I was feeling for House, I knew he could make me happy in a way.

"_I miss you too." _Danny said and I knew he was telling the truth, which made me smile. _"Guess what? I'll book the plane ticket and get there to you as soon as possible."_

My heart skipped a beat. _GAME OVER._

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock, which caught House's attention.

"_Yeah, you shouldn't be alone now."_ He said solicitously.

"No, no…listen…" I said getting up and walking out of the lab so that House couldn't hear me. I honestly didn't want Danny there. Not for the reasons Sarah kept accusing me of, but because I knew he'd be more troublesome rather than helpful. He was like a big kid not able to take care of himself and there was no way I was able to take care of both Mom and him.

"Don't come, Danny." I said in a calm voice as soon as I knew House couldn't hear me anymore."I think I'll be back soon anyways."

I saw House leave the lab and I went on talking to Danny, I lied and we argued some more but at least no one heard us. In the end he agreed on staying in Chicago to look for a job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in ****one of the corridors elsewhere in the hospital**

House was limping towards his office when he noticed Sarah sitting there on a bench. She was sipping her coffee staring into space. He hesitated for a moment before he walked over to her.

"Hi…" He said and sat down next to her.

"Hey…" She smiled at him. "Any news?"

"Nah… my kind and obedient servants took your Mom to MRI and CT scan." He replied bumping his cane against the floor.

"I know…" She said and took another sip. "Where's Allison?"

"She's in the lab, somebody called her."

"Aw… okay." Sarah nodded.

"Who's Danny?" House asked after a few moments looking anywhere but at her.

Sarah choked and laughed.

"Why?" She smiled.

"I'm just curious." He said grinning a little.

"That's Allie's boyfriend." Sarah replied crossing her legs.

"Really?" He probably didn't want it to sound the way it sounded. Was he… _mad_?

"Yeah… you know… he's a pussy and I don't like him too much but for what I know you're a bastard so … I dunno. I just want the best for her and as long as she thinks he's it, I'm okay with that." Sarah sighed. She didn't like taking sides and she didn't know House at all besides some sketchy stories she had been told by me. All she knew was she didn't like Danny. According to her, there was something weird about him… but she didn't know what.

"I'm an asshole. I know." House groaned.

"You cheated on her?" Sarah asked. Maybe she didn't like taking sides but she was one hell of a prying woman.

"Huh… yeah."

"Why?"

"I dunno…I was out of my mind. It was a mistake. Whatever." He mumbled.

"You didn't love her?" She asked.

"No, that's not the point. It just seems she'll never forgive me. And I understand it, I guess."

"Have you ever loved Allison?" She asked, starting to enjoy their conversation.

House looked at her and shrugged. "I guess I still do."

Sarah grinned widely and punched his arm playfully winking at him. Apparently, she was up to something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day after we had lunch with Sarah and Dad in the cafeteria, I walked straight to the conference room to find there the three straight-faced doctors and I knew something was thoroughly wrong.

"What is it?" I exclaimed.

Foreman got up and walked over to me. "Allison… your Mom." He paused and I looked up into his eyes afraid of anything he was about to tell me.

"What?" I sobbed.

"She had another stroke." Chase added walking to me as well.

"She's in a coma and her brain is seriously damaged. Mainly the left hemisphere." Foreman said holding my hand.

"Where's your Dad and Sarah?" Chase asked.

"They're still downstairs having lunch." I whispered, tears of despair rolling down my face.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Foreman asked.

"I …I dunno." I sobbed. "I … I should tell them."

"Don't worry. Just take a seat here and calm down a little. Your Mom's at the intensive care unit. You can't go there anyway." Foreman made me sit on the chair as I buried my face in my palms. "We'll take care of it."

With that they walked out of the conference room leaving me there with House. He was sitting across from me and I wiped my tears from my eyes looking at him. He seemed concerned but remained silent.

"She's not gonna be okay, is she?" I said crying silently.

He got up and limped to me putting me up to my feet and taking me in his arms. I buried my face in his neck sobbing and whining as he caressed my hair gently.

"I don't know, Allison." He said, his voice worried. "Even if she recovers from the stroke, she'll be paralysed."

I burst out crying even more and felt his arms tighten around my trembling body.

"What if…if she d… dies?" I weeped convulsively.

"Shhh… calm down." He whispered.

"I…I can't calm down…" I sobbed, my tears leaving wet spots all over his shirt.

"You've got to be strong now." He said and pulled me away from him a little just to look into my eyes. "I'm here… with you."

**TBC**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey… I know this was a little angsty and it will probably get even more angsty but it's got to be like this ****so that I can make the story all sunny and blissful later on. LOL**

**Once again, thanks for your amazing reviews… hope you'll let me know what you thought of this chapter as well…**

**Love, S. :) **

P.S. Sorry for the typos… and other things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Don’t hurt her!

**CHAPTER 6**

**Don't hurt her!**

Another two days had passed and generally neither of us left the hospital. There was nothing we could do but Dad refused to go back to the hotel and so did Sarah. Mom was still in a coma, her state not getting better at all… if not worse.

House, Foreman and Chase tried to move heaven and earth and make Mom feel better again but slowly we all were losing our hopes.

And then it happened… we were sitting in the corridor when three nurses ran into the room closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" My Dad asked getting up. His voice was weary and yet full of fear.

"I don't know." I mumbled desperately.

"Go in there… you're a doctor!" Sarah cried out.

I quickly made my way towards her room but I was stopped by a wooden cane hindering me from walking in.

"Cameron, stay here." House said and walked in himself, Chase and Foreman following him. I looked at Sarah who was hugging my Dad and I felt like crying. There was nothing I could do and I guess I couldn't feel more useless at the moment.

It took about twenty minutes before the three doctors walked out with worn out faces and I froze. It was over. It must have dawned on Sarah and Dad too because Dad sat down rubbing his forehead with his hands. I heard Sarah gasp as she sat down next to him hugging him tightly.

Yet, I kept staring at House as if I was still hoping he'd say that she was fine, she felt better… hoping he'd say anything that wouldn't be so tormenting.

His eyes were glued to mine and he needn't have said anything.

Instead, both Foreman and Chase walked over to me, Chase pulling me into his arms and Foreman putting his palm to my cheek caressing it lightly.

"I'm so sorry…" Chase whispered.

I burst out crying making my way out of his embrace and walking to my Dad who was sitting on the bench with Sarah hugging him. I never felt this bad in my whole life and we must have spent hours and hours like this… just crying.

I didn't even notice they all left, leaving us there.

It was the worst day of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was it… she died. After a couple of hours that took me to accept the fact I would never see her in my life anymore, Sarah agreed on taking Dad back to the hotel while I stayed in the hospital to take care of the everything concerning my Mom's death.

I wasn't sure how we were going to handle the situation, mainly I was worried about Dad and Adam… Adam was only fourteen, and I knew it would be difficult for him to deal with this.

After I had arranged everything I didn't feel like going back to the hotel… Not that I didn't want to be with my family, I just couldn't talk about it, I needed to be alone. At least for some time. Moreover, Sarah was strong, I knew it was better Dad was with her because she had the gift to make people feel better even if she was feeling down herself.

After thinking for a while I realized what would be a great hiding place from the rest of the world.

When I got there I sat down and closed my eyes being ruled by my own emotions. I couldn't believe it really had happened. Anytime I remembered what we'd been through together, how she loved me, how she… how she was the best Mom ever.

I spent another two hours by recalling my childhood, my life… and _her._ I knew she certainly didn't want any of us to cry over her death, she wanted us to remember her the way she was. But it wasn't helping.

"What're you doing here?"

I jerked wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. It was _him_ **again**.

"Are you spying on me?" I hissed leaning against the wall.

"I asked first." House said approaching me. "What're you doin' here?"

"Do you think that this roof is only yours? That no one else comes here? Only you can spend hours and hours here yearning for _Stacy_?" I emphasized her name pulling a face.

"And do you have to answer all my questions with other questions?" He said moving closer to me again.

"What do you want?" I growled and he laughed lightly. Not a single indicative sentence so far. He limped to me and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cameron. How do you feel?"

"How do you think I could feel?" I sobbed, tears rolling down my face again. He nodded and sat down next to me. It was almost midnight, the stars were shining and if it hadn't been for my Mom's death I would've thought it was one of the most beautiful nights.

We were sitting there in silence none of us knowing what to do or say. I wanted to be alone, to think. But deep inside I had to admit that feeling him there by my side was somewhat soothing. We stayed silent for another twenty minutes before I took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

"Do you know what I regret most?" I whispered.

He shook his head watching me.

"I never told her how much I loved her." I whined. "She was so great, you have no idea."

Taking my hand in his and squeezing it lightly he encouraged me to talk more. I smiled blankly and went on talking about my childhood, about her, about everything… and he would just sit there and listen, holding my hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you go back to the hotel?" House asked me after an hour or so.

"I dunno. I guess I needed to be alone."

"Uh huh." He let out. "So, you're going back to Chicago?"

"Yeah…" I closed my eyes feeling kind of sad about it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you did everything you could in order to save her." I whispered.

"I'm sorry it ended up that way. I wish I could do more." He said looking at me apologetically.

"Nah… it's not your fault. Thanks." With that I leaned and kissed his cheek lightly. I closed my eyes for a brief moment taking in his scent and then pulled away.

He looked at me in surprise, his eyes glued to mine. I heard him swallow hardly before he leaned closer to me and his lips covered mine in a gentle kiss. I was caught off-guard by this but instinctively I deepened the kiss my tongue caressing his. His palm rested on my waist as he pulled me closer to him kissing me with fervor but tenderly in a way. I got lost in the feeling of the two of us together again before I came to my senses and broke off the kiss.

"This… this is wrong." I panted slightly closing my eyes. "We can't do it."

"Why?" He asked huskily.

"Because… because I've got a new life. In Chicago. Without… without you." I whispered getting up.

Grabbing his cane he got up as well limping after me and stopping me. "Allison. Wait."

I looked at my feet and felt tears building up in my eyes. His palm caressed my cheek as he made me look at him.

"Don't say anything, House." I murmured. "Don't…"

"I love you." He said his eyes speaking more than the words. I gritted my teeth in order to stay silent because at the point I wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and kiss him. But I couldn't.

"I've gotta go." I whispered and turned to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day I woke up in the hotel room and blinking drowsily I noticed Sarah and Dad packing their stuff.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's ten in the morning." Sarah answered and walked over to me to sit down on my bed. "Allie… They called me from my job yesterday. I've got to go back to Chicago. And I think Dad should go home too because of Adam and the rest of the family. Do you think you could stay here for another three days until the autopsy determines the real cause of Mom's death and then arrange the transport of her body? I'll take care of the funeral."

"O…okay…" I said. "Of course I can."

"Thanks." She smiled. "The hotel room is booked for another four days so there's no problem if it lasts longer."

I looked at my Dad who was packing his stuff like in a trance. I didn't know what to tell him so I walked over to him and embraced him. He tightened his arms around me and I knew I didn't have to say anything at the moment.

"Just get some more sleep, Allie." Sarah said. "I have to go to the hospital and then we're flying back. I'll pick up Dad here on my way to the airport."

"Why are you goingto the hospital?" I asked baffled.

"Aw, I just need to talk to someone." She replied waving and leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking on House's office door, Sarah took a deep breath.

"Hi… can I talk to you?" Sarah said walking in.

House was sitting behind his desk reading a newpaper.

"Sure." He replied and put away the paper motioning for her to sit on the chair across from him. "What's up?"

"Well, first I wanted to thank you." She said. "I know how much you tried to help."

House sighed. "I wasn't enough."

"Well, I really appreciate what you and your team's done in order to save her." Sarah said and taking a deep breath she went on. "I'm going back to Chicago today together with my Dad but Allie is staying for a few more days. I know how difficult it is for her so I just wanted to ask you if you could keep your eye on her."

House raised his eyebrows not getting the point.

"I mean… not that I've got a matchmaking service or something like that but I know she's thoroughly into you and besides that she shouldn't be alone now. I know I shouldn't really leave her here but I've got to go back to work."

"She doesn't want to talk to me." He said rubbing his sleep deprived eyes.

"What?"

"I talked to her last night. She said she had a new life she was satisfied with. I'm not sure there's a point in trying to make her change her mind."

"Well, I don't know how you're going to do that but please, take care of her while she's here."

"Why isn't her boyfriend here?" He asked inquisitively. "He could support her."

Sarah let out a loud laugh. "Danny the Chicken? Oh god, he's anything but supportive. It's better he's not here."

"So why is she with him?"

"Because you broke her heart, you moron." She snapped. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No problem." House smiled. "I'll do my best to make her feel better although I guess I'm not the right person for this. I'm an abrasive asshole, you know."

"That's what I've been told." Sarah smiled back. "Just let me tell you that if you hurt her again, I'll come over here again and kick your ass."

"Deal." House said holding out his hand. Sarah shook it and smiled before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC… please, please, please ****review****… Thanks, love S. :)**


	7. Picnic?

**A/N After I had updated the last chapter I realized I might have upset some of you, my dear readers, by including the death of Cameron's Mom but… but… well, I don't have an excuse for it. I'm sorry if it disturbed you but I hope you haven't given up on my fic and somebody is still reading it. Well, but even if not, here's another chapter anyway. ****:) It's kinda short and OOC though. **

**Also, I'm sorry I don't reply to all of your amazing reviews but I deeply appreciate them. They are all very inspiring and sweet. Thank you! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7**

**Picnic?**

I spent most of the day lazing around. There was not much to do since everything was arranged. I only called the hospital for further instructions but then there was absolutely nothing to do.

And I knew I had to do something in order not to go crazy.

I put on my sport pants and a T-shirt and went to the nearest park to jog a little. Ever since I left Princeton, moved to Chicago and started dating Danny I put on weight. People would keep telling me I looked okay but I knew better. Even House watched my hips with a confused look back at the airport even though he said nothing about it… Damn it, did I really care what he was thinking?

After two hours of jogging I got really sweaty and exhausted and made my way straight to the hotel room to take a shower. I checked on my cell phone where there were two missed calls and one text message. I waited for the message to upload wondering who texted me and my eyes widened when I read it.

_Cam, I've been calling you. Cancel any date offers you've gotten for tonight, I'll pick you up at eight. Casual wear requested. Any objections overruled. H._

I smiled subconsciously. Deep inside I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help it. After all he told me he loved me. I took a shower and put on a pair of low-rider jeans and a nice and warm sweater but before I could check on my hair there was a knock on the door so I walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hey." It was House.

"You're early." I replied.

"Couldn't wait." He said kind of sarcastically but there was something sweet in his tone.

"Come on in. I'm not done yet." I said and went back to the bathroom while I heard him limp inside and sit on the couch.

Suddenly I realized I didn't hate him so much anymore. Maybe it was because I was a little vulnerable those days or… I didn't know. Somehow I felt safe having him around.

I combed my hair and walked back to find House watching TV. _Classic_.

"So, where are we goin'?" I asked taking my handbag.

"You'll see." He said and switched off the TV limping to me. "You look great."

"Thank you." I said and we walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After more than six months I mounted his bike and put my arms around his waist again. It felt like bliss to me. I pressed my chest to his back and closed my eyes enjoying the ride and not paying attention to where he was actually taking me. I didn't care. At the point it seemed unimportant to me.

Every now and then I would feel sick of myself and of everything I was doing. Danny was a sweet guy and even though I wasn't really cheating on him physically, both my mind and my heart were devouted to House. It was immoral and I knew it but I couldn't help it even if I wanted to. And most likely I didn't.

In the twinkling of an eye we stopped in an abandoned place. I wasn't sure where we were but I didn't have time to think of it. It was getting dark and all I could see was a beautiful red twilight sky. We walked closer to the pond where I saw a blanket on the ground and a basket.

I gave him a baffled look and grinned a little.

"Picnic?" I was having a hard time not to burst out laughing.

"So?" He replied trying to look casual.

"No, no… nothing." I smiled and sat down. Somebody must have performed a prefrontal lobotomy on him and take out a piece of his brain because that just wasn't the 'House' I used to know. "You've prepared it earlied?"

"Yeah…" He said and took out a bottle of champagne.

My eyes widened even more. _Champagne? _

"How come it's still here? I would think some homeless people will be dying to take it."

"There are sandwitches I've made myself… I guess the homeless are anything but suicidal."

I laughed and looked at the sky. The sun was going down and I got lost in the moment.

Meanwhile House took out two paper cups and poured the champagne in them handing me one of them. _Paper cups? So much for the romantic moment._

"Thanks." I said and kept wondering why he had taken me there. I sure was eager to ask but maybe it was better to keep my mouth shut.

"So, how long are you staying?" He asked and looked at me.

I kept staring at the sky and sipping the champagne I shrugged.

"I don't know. Three or four days."

"It's better that your Dad and Sarah went back home." He added taking a sip from his cup.

"Yeah…" I mumbled absorbed in the colors displayed all over the sky. He stayed silent for a few seconds and that's when it dawned on me. I turned abruptly and looked at him. "Wait a minute! How come you know they left? I haven't told you!"

His eyes widened and he rubbed his chin putting away his now empty cup. I waited for him to answer really curious to hear what he would come up with.

Yet, he didn't say anything.

"So? How the hell did you know?" I asked with a little angry voice.

"Um… empathy?" He mumbled raising his eyebrows. "Or, intuition? Or perhaps innate intelligence?"

"Aw, please…" I growled.

"Okay… I talked to Sarah before she left." He sighed. "But _she_ came to me. I didn't do anything." He raised his arms as if he was surrendering, which made me smile a little.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Once again she's interfering in my life."

"Nah, she's just nice." He said and refilled his cup. "Wanna _'House-made'_ sandwich?"

"Don't change the subject. I'm not through with you yet." I hissed.

"Don't try to find any pretext to avoid trying my home-made chicken sandwiches!" He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well, you tell me what the two of you had talked about and then I'll try them." I grinned.

"Promise?" He said giving me a puppy look. He was really acting like an eight-year old.

"Yup…"

"We talked about the climate in Chicago. If it rains a lot or not, you know." He said handing me a sandwich. "Now try it."

"You're impossible." I growled taking it from his hand and accidentally brushing my finger pads across his, which made me have goose bumps right away. I bit off a little piece not really trusting his culinary art and chewed it slowly. He kept watching me closely obviously waiting for me to spit it out but it was good. Very good.

"Why the hell did _I_ always cook when we were dating since you're obviously not so incapable of preparing something edible? Um, eatable?" I asked with my mouth full.

He just shrugged and smiled taking one sandwich for himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sandwiches were eaten, the bottle was empty and everything has been said, and yet, none of us seemed to be willing to leave. The starlit sky was beautiful and the night was sank into silence.

"So, how many picnics do I have to prepare for you to make you stop hating me?" He spoke after a moment. I looked at him surprised and then shook my head.

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do. And it's okay. I understand it." He said lying down on his back and staring at the stars.

"No… I just…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to ruin that night with accusations and other nonsense things. "I guess I never really hated you."

He looked at me and but said nothing. I don't know what got into me but I leaned closer to him, my lips lightly brushing over his. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine again as he leaned on his elbows and deepened the kiss a little. I opened my mouth to push my tongue farther into his and he responded to this with fervor pulling me on top of him and kissing me passionately.

I felt his hands underneath my sweater and I shivered a little. My lips moved to his neck nibbling on it gently as he caressed my bare back with his finger pads tracing lazy patterns all over my skin.

"Come to my place." He said in a husky voice after a moment.

My lips returned to his mouth swallowing his words. Of course I wanted to go with him but…

But my cell started ringing. I broke off the kiss reaching for my handbag as I heard him sigh heavily. His hands remained on my back as he started kissing my neck gently. I was so lost in it that I didn't even check who was calling before picking up.

"Hello?" I mumbled smiling as House's lips hit a sensitive spot.

"_Allie, honey… I miss you!__ How have you been? Are you okay?" _

My eyes opened wide in shock as House withdrew his hands from my back and laying his head on the blanket he let me move away from him.

I sat down next to him, my hands trembling.

"Hi, Danny…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC **


	8. The Crystal Ship

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Crystal Ship**

I sat down next to him, my hands trembling.

"Hi, Danny…"

I looked at House who was lying down on the blanket, his eyes closed and his hands rubbing his forehead. I sighed.

"Danny…" I said in a low voice.

"_Did I wake you?" _He asked.

"Um, yeah." I lied. That's when I decided to take action knowing it was worth all the risks. "Danny, I'll call you tomorrow. We need to talk."

With that I hung up throwing away the cell and nuzzling against House. He seemed surprised but soon I felt his arms tighten around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"I wanna go to your place." I whispered running my finger pads over his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked concernedly.

Instead of answering I leaned on my elbow and kissed him soundly on his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would never think we could gather all the stuff so quickly before we mounted his bike heading straight for his apartment. It must have been a world record or something. As soon as we got into his living room he pushed me against the wall kissing me passionately, his hands working on my sweater.

I lowered my head breaking off the kiss and nibbling on his neck, which made him moan lightly.

"Oh, God, Allison…" He let out as my hands moved beneath his shirt scratching his skin gently.

I smiled and kissed him again, our tongues dancing together in a fervent passion. Meanwhile, I kicked off my shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt, my lips never leaving his. His hands moved upwards to cup my breast through the thick sweater I was wearing and I lifted up my arms so that he could take it off.

Once I was standing there in front of him only in my bra I blushed. He was watching me intensively, his eyes full of lust and passion. Yet, I was worried about my current slight corpulence.

"Don't watch me like this." I whispered lowering my head and staring on the floor.

He put his hand on my jaw and made me look at him again.

"You're beautiful." He said and kissed my earlobe. I shivered and finally unbuttoned the last button of his shirt taking it off his broad shoulders and letting it fall on the floor. "Let's go to the bedroom."

He took my hand in his and I smiled subconsciously. Was it what I really wanted? Hell, yes. It was.

We sat down on the edge of his bed and he leaned closer to me, his lips covering mine in such a gentle kiss that made me feel dizzy. My fingers were tracing over his bare chest as his hands moved to my back fighting the clasp of my bra.

"Damn, I'm a bit out of practice." He grunted and I helped him unclasp my bra to reveal my breasts. Owing to the few pounds I gained my breast grew as well and as soon as he caught glimpse of them I noticed a soft smile on his lips. It was advantageous at least in some way.

But before I could think more of what he thought of my body, he brushed his thumb across my nipple and I gasped and kissed him deeply again. This time he deepened the kiss and made me lie down on the bed moving on top of me his fingers stroking my bare stomach lightly.

We were taking our time, enjoying the presence of each other and kissing, our tongues teasing and massaging. When I ran my hand down his chest to his belt trying to unbuckle it, he grabbed my hand with his stopping me.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Allison, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I'm here with you, half naked… don't you think I've got a reason for it?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay…" He whispered and kissed me back letting me unbuckle his belt and unzip the fly of his jeans.

When my fingers found their way underneath his boxers and brushed his aroused shaft he moaned kissing me with fervor and taking off my jeans hastily.

Soon the rest of our clothes were dispersed all over the room as House moved on top of me pressing his lips against mine as the tip of his cock pressed against my entry teasing me and obviously waiting for me to ask for more.

"Greg…" I whispered desperately and saw a soft smile on his lips before he thrust inside me making me cry out in pleasure. I closed my eyes as he nibbled on my neck and ears thrusting slowly and gently.

It didn't take more than few minutes before I started clenching around him feeling my climax building and his thrusts became more and more erratic. He moved his right hand between our bodies his thumb searching for my clit and after two or three thrusts and strokes I cried out in delight my nails scraping red lines in his back feeling him release his load inside me.

He collapsed down next to me on the bed putting his arms around me and making me lay my head on his chest. Yet, I moved on top of him, carefully avoiding his bum thigh, my chest pressed against his. I planted feather light kisses on his face and he looked at me smiling, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on my back.

"I love you." I whispered into his ears before kissing his earlobe.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me soundly. "Will you move back to Princeton?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"I meant… will you move in with me?" He asked nervously.

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe he had offered me that.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes glued to his.

"Yeah… no need to look for a new apartment." He said and I smiled.

"I'd love to move in with you."

He let out a sigh of relief and tightened his arms around me. However, one question was still hanging in the air.

"How about your boyfriend?" House asked breaking the silence a few moments later.

"I need to talk to him." I said taking a deep breath. "I can't ditch him over the phone… that's just nasty. I have to go back to Chicago anyway. So, I'll handle it there."

"Okay…" He said and I kissed him again letting him know he was the one I wanted to be with. "Let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Really?" I pouted, which made him laugh.

"C'mon, we've got plenty of time from now on. Let the old man get a good sleep."

"You're nuts." I smiled and lied down next to him, my head resting on his chest. I listened to his rhytmical heartbeat as he reached across the nightstand for the Hi-Fi remote control.

"Can't sleep in silence, sorry…" He justified before the music filled the whole room.

I listened both to House's gentle snores and to the song which just fit perfectly… and I felt … happy.

_Before you slip into unconsciousness_

_I'd like to have another kiss_

_Another flashing chance at bliss_

_Another kiss, another kiss_

_The days are bright and filled with pain_

_Enclose me in your gentle rain_

_The time you ran was too insane_

_We'll meet again, we'll meet again_

_Oh, tell me where your freedom lies_

_The streets are fields that never die_

_Deliver me from reasons why_

_You'd rather cry, I'd rather fly_

_The crystal ship is being filled_

_A thousand girls, a thousand thrills_

_A million ways to spend the time_

_When we get back, I'll drop a line_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, guys… I hope you like the chapter cuz I guess it was what you've been asking for lately. I love the song **_**The**__**Crystal Ship **_**so if you don't know the song, you MUST listen to it. ;) LOL. It's really great. It's by The Doors, BTW. **

**Please review… and have a nice weekend:) S.**


	9. He wants to marry me

A/N - Hey guys…sorry it took me a week to update but I've been kinda busy and I also lack the muse obviously "> ">

**A/N - Hey guys…sorry it took me a week to update but I've been kinda busy and I also lack the muse obviously. It gets a little OOC now but I've been in sort of a sappy mood lately and I guess I just want House to be sweet and**** sunny. LOL… Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

**CHAPTER 9**

**He wants to marry me…**

I opened my eyes blinking drowsily. The sun was rising but I decided not to get up and I nuzzled against House to enjoy the moment. My whole body was sore but when I remembered how many times we were screwing there was nothing to be surprised about. House was lying when saying he was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep.

But the physical pain was not the only thing haunting me… suddenly I felt a pang in my stomach… remorse. I cheated on Danny. Sure I was aware of what I was doing the other night but the passion kind of blinded me. I couldn't believe I was such a bitch. Sure it felt great to make love to House and wake up in his arms the very next morning but maybe I should've waited and dump Danny first. 

I took a deep breath and buried my face in House's neck, which woke him up.

"Are you a vampire? It's midnight, you should be sleeping." He whispered in a husky voice, his fingers stroking the soft skin of my arm. 

"It's seven in the morning, my dear. You should get up and head for work." I smiled and kissed his chest lightly.

"Ugh… please, no…" House growled. "I'm not going there."

"What?" I smiled. "Since when are you so irresponsible?"

"You're the only one to be blamed. I wanted to sleep but you were too horny to leave me alone."

"What??" I exclaimed, laughing and straddling him. "You liar…"

He grabbed my shoulders gently pulling me close to him and kissing me with fervor just to hush me up. I got lost in the feeling knowing that was all I ever wished for.

"When are you going to Chicago?" He asked in a serious voice as soon as he broke off the kiss.

"Sunday… I'll be there for few days before I…" I stopped. Was he serious about moving in with him the other night? What if he was dazzled by the hormones after we had sex and didn't really know what he was saying? I sighed. "Do you still want me here in Princeton?"

He looked at me and frowned a little.

"You don't trust me?"

"No, no… I just thought… I mean I've got the gift to make people forget their own names while I'm fucking them… so I just thought you were bewildered and astonished by my presence and therefore you were babbling absentmindedly." I smiled wickedly.

Yet, he seemed concerned.

"I did mean it, Allison." He said and I smiled. 

"Okay." I replied and kissed his nose.

"Okay…" He added, gently scratching the back of my neck. "So, we've got the whole weekend to spend together before you leave."

"Uh huh…" I mumbled arching my back like a cat as his fingers gently massaged it.

"When's the funeral?" He asked.

"On Tuesday…" I purred and he smiled seeing how good I felt when he was touching me. "I hope I'll be back on Friday. I'll start looking for a job as soon as I arrive."

"I can hire you." He said and stopped massaging my back, which made me pout.

"Nah… I need to move on. Moreover I don't think it'd be a good idea both to work together and live together. We would end up killing one another pretty soon."

He laughed and started twiddling a lock of my hair around his index finger. "As you wish, my angel with the scabbed wings." He said and kissed my chin gently. 

"Let's get up and, and… I'll go to the hospital with you. I need to arrange some things and maybe I'll ask Cuddy if she knew about a job for me." 

Lazily he withdrew his arms so that I could get up and I made my way to the bathroom wanting nothing but to take a shower. Being alone in the shower, I started thinking about Danny once again. How in the world was I going to tell him? He was the one who helped me after I had come to Chicago… down-and-out… heartbroken… lonely…ragged. I owed him too much to ditch him like that. After all, he loved me. 

The hot water was running down my sore and exhausted body and I kept thinking about being unfaithful. I was happy and yet… knowing I had cheated on him made me hate myself. 

I was standing there letting the water wash away all my thoughts, regrets and tears until I felt two big palms on my hips. I opened my eyes but didn't turn. House moved closer to me… his chest pressed against my back as he laid his chin on my right shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, his fingers moving from my hips upwards to my belly and eventually my breast.

"Uh huh…" I mumbled sucking in my bottom lip as his thumb brushed my nipple.

"You are pondering over something very serious." He said and went on teasing me. "The steam is all over the bathroom… Your brain seems to be overheating."

"Funny." I snapped and turned to him punching him lightly and playfully. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on his lips and he placed his palms on the both sides of my butt and looked at me.

"No, seriously… what's wrong?" 

"Nothing…" I lied and looked down on my feet. 

"You regret having slept with me, right?" He asked putting his right hand to my cheek and making me look at him again. My eyes widened and I really thought he could read minds or something. Instead of making a remark about it, my face saddened a little and I just shook my head.

"I don't regret anything. It's just difficult for me now." I whispered and he put his arms around me letting me relax in his embrace. 

"Do you want me to go to Chicago with you?" He asked solicitously.

"Nope… I'd like to have you there but it's just something _I_ myself must deal with." I replied. "But I don't want to think of it now."

"Okay…" He said and I looked up at him kissing his lips ever so gently. When I pulled back, I noticed a smile tugging the edges of his lips.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"If I come a little late, you know…" He chuntered placing the kisses all over my shoulders and neck. "…to work…" He went on. "…nothing will happen, really."

"Greg…" I muttered knowing what he was up to. "God, another roll in the hay?" 

I closed my eyes as his hands grabbed my ass, pushing me against his growing erection.

"Are you complaining?" He asked teasingly.

"Nah…" I let out and put my arms around his neck. His lips soon found mine in an urgent kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. Leaning me against the wall, he kissed me deeply again as his right hand moved down to my thighs taking my left knee and putting my leg around his waist. 

Running my fingers through his hair and kissing him deeply I moaned when I felt his thumb brush against my clit.

"Greg…" I purred and buried my face in his neck as his fingers stroked my heated core. He went on caressing my swollen nub making me moan and soon I came in his arms panting heavily and trembling.

"Please… fuck… me. I need… you right… now." I let out, words coming in short bursts.

He smiled and shifting his weight to his good leg he lifted me a little so that he could fulfil my request. "Your wish is my command."

In the twinkling of an eye he entered me and we both gasped in sensation. I was clutching at his shoulders as he was nibbling on my collar bone and pushing deeper and deeper with fervor. Soon he moved lower taking my nipple between his teeth and sucking it, sending shivers down my spine.

"Harder…please…harder." I whimpered having a hard time breathing and speaking at the same time and I let out a shriek when he obliged with a deep thurst. 

Feeling my climax, I started clenching around him and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. 

"I hope… um…" I burst out. "I hope your neighbors are… oooh… are _deaf_. Or… or rather _dead_."

"Why?" House asked busy kissing my neck and thrusting relentlessly.

"That's whyyyyyy…" I cried out louder than usual knowing there was no way I could muffle my moans and screams this time. I collapsed into his arms as he thrust one last time coming inside me. We stayed like this for a few minutes before I felt he was tottering having a hard time standing on one leg.

I made my way out of his embrace and stood there in front of him. Seeing how tired he was I ran my hand along his cheek and smiled.

"Go back to the bedroom. I'll finish the shower and then I'll make you a delicious breakfast." 

"Okay." He said and kissed me lightly before stepping out of the shower. 

After we had eaten something indescribable I prepared of the few boxes of nothing and the few containers of nothing that I found in House's fridge, we went to the hotel so that I could get changed and we finally arrived at the PPTH at noon.

"Cuddy's gonna kill you." I smiled as we walked through the hall towards the elevators.

"Nah… Don't worry. Your crippled Prince Charming's got a cane and isn't afraid to use it." 

"Uh huh… prove it." I laughed as I caught glimpse of Cuddy approaching us.

"What the hell have you been doing?" She yelled.

"Huh… you don't wanna know. Trust me." He smiled.

"Sure I do! Are you idiot? Patients are waiting."

"Alright… I'm gonna get going." I said not really wanting to participate in this weird and loud spectacle. "I'll drop by later, okay?"

I kissed him gently and left heading for the office of the head of pathology. 

I was about to knock on the door when my cell started ringing. I took it out from my pocket and saw it was Danny calling. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hello?" I said with a shaky voice.

"_Allie… what's wrong? I've talked to your Dad and I'm worried. Are you okay? You seemed shattered last night."_

"No, no… I'm fine. I mean… I dunno." For the first time I was telling him the truth. I really didn't know. 

"_When are you coming back? I've whitewashed the walls in the bedroom as you asked me to some time ago." _He said in a sing-sang voice. _"I miss you so much."_

I took a deep breath and walked over to a bench to sit down. 

"Danny… I'll come back on Sunday night. We need to talk."

"_I'll wait for you at the airport."_ He said cheerfully. _"But, wait… what do you want to talk about? Is everything okay?"_

I closed my eyes feeling the tears building up. 

"Danny… I don't want to handle this over phone. We'll talk when I get back, okay?"

"_What? __What do you mean 'handle this'? You don't want to dump me, do you? You CAN'T do it!! I love you!!"_

"Listen, I've gotta go. They're waiting for me." I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"_Who's waiting for you? Are__…are you cheating on me?"_ He yelled, his voice angry.

"No, no… oh my God… I've got a meeting with the head of the pathology. He's waiting for me." I lied, a single tear rolling down my face. I felt sick of myself and of everything I was doing.

"_Allie… wait! I love you. We'll get married as soon as you come back. I was about to propose __before all this happened but I don't want to wait anymore. We're meant to be together so let's just get married when you return. Not a big ceremony… just you and me…forever. I bought the ring even, you'll love it."_

"What?" I exclaimed. "No, Danny. No… Sunday night. We'll talk about it. I've gotta go. Take care." With this I hung up switching off my cell. I knew he would call again but I couldn't talk to him. 

Later that day I made my way to House's office and walked in without knocking. He was sitting behind his desk staring into space.

"Hey…" He smiled when he noticed me but I wasn't able to smile back. "What's wrong?"

I was standing in the middle of the room staring at him.

"I don't know how to tell him." I confessed.

"C'mere." House said motioning for me to come closer and sit down on his good leg. I put my arms around his neck sobbing again. "He was calling?"

"Uh huh… He found out something was wrong and claimed I was cheating on him." 

"Allison… you have to break up with him. It's for his own good." House said taking my hand in his and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I know… but, but… how the hell am I going to tell him?" I whispered.

"You have never ditched a guy?" 

"Nah…" I let out. "I haven't. I haven't been in many relationships."

"Well, you dumped me…" He smiled.

"You deserved it." I growled.

"Allison… look at me… God, people break up all the time. It's not such a big deal. You just pack your stuff and leave." 

"He wants to marry me…" I let out. "He said we would get married as soon as I get back."

He looked at me and his eyes widened as if he didn't want to believe what he had just heard.

**TBC :)**


	10. I’ll be waiting

A/N - Just a shortie… I'm sorry…

**A/N - Just a shortie… I'm sorry…**

**CHAPTER 10**

**I'll be waiting**

Sitting on the couch in House's apartment with my legs draped over his lap, I finally relaxed after the whole day. It seemed to me that my life was a soap opera, really.

House made me drink a few shots of Scotch just to calm me down but besides being slightly drunk, I was still troubled. I snuggled closer to him resting my head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his fingers drawing circles on my knee.

"I don't know…"

"I should go to Chicago with you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"No, Greg… I'm pretty sure Danny will make a performance out of our break-up and if he saw you there, it'd be even worse. I don't want to hurt him."

"You will hurt him anyways." He said, his stare and fingers still focused on my knee.

"Yeah… but seeing me with you would hurt him even more." I sighed.

"You've moved on, so what? It's no big deal… he's all grown-up, don't tell me he won't bear the fact you'd leave him."

"You don't know him. He is a kind soul…"

"Uh huh… maybe you don't really want to leave him…" He growled. I sat down next to him in a safe distance watching him carefully.

"What're you talking about?" I hissed.

"About you being under his spell…"

"What?" I exclaimed and got up putting my hands on my hips. "Dammit, House… He's my boyfriend! Of course I care about his feelings, even though…"

"He _is _you boyfriend?!" He interrupted me angrily.

"I mean… _was._" I said in a low voice realizing what I had just said.

"I guess I don't wanna be the one who destroyes your happiness with that guy. If you want to marry him, go ahead. But don't expect me to give you my blessing. That'd be kinda pathetic."

With that he got up as well limping towards the kitchen. I was standing there in amazement not knowing what to do or say. I struggled the urge to pack my stuff and leave but I couldn't. I loved him too much.

I walked over to the kitchen to find him leaning against the table and I gave him the best puppy look I could.

"I wanna be with you…" I whispered. I was afraid to come closer to him when I noticed his blank expression. "This situation is killing me… you know."

I took a few steps towards him unsure of what his reaction would be like. Raising my eyebrows I waited for his response.

"Maybe _he's_ a better match for you…" He finally spoke looking on the floor. "I don't have much to offer."

My heart skipped a beat and I particularly ran into his arms.

"No… don't say this." I murmured desperately. "I only wanna be with you…"

He hugged me soothing me but I could feel a certain restraint in his embrace. I swallowed hardly and closed my eyes, my cheek pressed against his chest as a strange sorrow descended upon me. Everything seemed wrong and if I was to lose House, there'd be nothing left in my life. I needed him more than I could bring myself to admit.

"C'mon, you need to get some sleep…" He said after a while withdrawing his arms from me.

I looked up at him and nodded unwittingly. "Are you going to bed too?"

"Not yet… I've got some stuff I need to get through." He said and turned walking back to the living room. I watched him for a moment, my eyes filled with tears. It was all my fault… if I hadn't been a coward, I would've ditched Danny long time ago.

In the middle of the night I woke up to the sound of piano. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and got up from the bed walking over to the living room but I stopped as soon as I noticed House sitting at the piano, his back turned to me. At first he was running his fingers over the keys and the melody seemed familiar to me… I smiled.

Yet, the moment that he started singing, my smile disappeared.

_Know it sounds funny _

_But I just can't stand the pain _

_Girl I'm leaving you tomorrow _

_Seems to me girl _

_You know I've done all I can _

_You see I begged, stole _

_And I borrowed _

_Ooh, that's why I'm easy _

_I'm easy like Sunday morning _

_That's why I'm easy _

_I'm easy like Sunday morning _

_Why in the world _

_Would anybody put charms on me? _

_I've paid my dues to make it _

_Everybody wants me to be _

_What they want me to be _

_I'm not happy when I try to fake it! _

_No! _

_Ooh,that's why I'm easy _

_I'm easy like Sunday morning _

_That's why I'm easy _

_I'm easy like Sunday morning _

_I wanna be high, so high _

_I wanna be free to know _

_The things I do are right _

_I wanna be free _

_Just me, babe! _

_That's why I'm easy _

_I'm easy like Sunday morning…_

I couldn't believe it… I swallowed hard and walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck from behind and interrupting him. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Didn't mean to wake you…" He said in a husky voice.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked and sat down next to him looking straight into his eyes.

"Nah…" He let out. "I'm mad I'm not the man you'd want me to be."

"Greg, you're exactly what I want. I love you…" I sobbed.

I pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…" He said, his fingers running through my hair.

"I'm sorry for complicating your life." I mumbled into his neck.

"You're not complicating anything, Allison… I've been thinking of it and I won't go to Chicago with you but you just promise me you'll come back as soon as possible." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled absentmindedly and wiped the tears away from my face with the back of my hand. "I'll be back within few days…" Finishing the sentence I looked up into his eyes again and kissed him soundly.

"I'll be waiting…" He added and smiled. "Let's get some sleep…" He said getting up and leading me towards the bedroom.

As soon as we lay down House spooned me to him and kissed my ear. "So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?"


	11. While in Chicago part 1

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**While in Chicago (part 1)**

"We will land at the Chicago O'Hare International Airport in fifteen minutes." Said the air hostess and I looked out the window. The last day I had with House passed too quickly and when he drove me to the airport, I was having a hard time pulling away from him. The day before I was leaving we went to the movies and had a dinner in a beautiful restaurant… basically we were doing everything that suits two people in love. Yes, that's what we were… in love.

I sighed knowing I couldn't occupy my mind with all those amazing memories since I'd be facing Danny within several minutes. I still had no idea what I would tell him, what would be my excuse for leaving him, what I would do not to hurt him too much.

I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment hoping to have it all over me as soon as possible.

When I walked out from the gate I noticed my Dad, Sarah and Danny waiting for me and my heart jumped into my throat. I ran to my Dad hugging him tightly and then I embraced Sarah, postponing the encounter with Danny as much as possible.

"Hi, Danny…" I whispered bitting my bottom lip and turning to him.

"Allie! I missed you…" He exclaimed and pulled me into his arms. I yelped and stiffened, letting my hands along my body. When I got away from him and gave him a fake smile he looked into my eyes hopefully. " I know this may be not the best place for it, but…" He said and kneeled down. "But, will you marry me?"

My jaw almost dropped to the floor, everybody was watching us since we were standing in the middle of the hall. I looked at my Dad who had an absolutely horrified expression, probably pretty much the same as I had… and looking at Sarah, she seemed to be having a good time.

"D…Danny, what…what are you…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I know I probably caught you out off your guard but you need me now, and I want to help you. You're going through a very difficult period of your life but I'm here to help you, I love you and you love me, that's the best thing we can do, trust me." He said in one breath and opened the little velvet box which contained a brilliant ring… Nah, let's face the truth, it couldn't have been brilliant.

"Danny, can we talk about it later?" I asked, my face red at the awkwardness of the spectacle.

"Of course we will… We need to arrange so many things. I just want to put the ring on your finger right now… Allie, just say you'll marry me and make me the happiest man alive." He replied smiling.

I looked at Sarah who was choking with laugh and gave her an annoyed look. Damn it, it wasn't funny anymore.

"No… I need to talk to you first, Danny." I said purposefully and stretched out my hand to help him up.

I leaned closer to my Dad and told him to drive us to their house because I really didn't want to go back to my apartment and be there with Danny even though I knew I had to talk to him. The sooner the better.

We walked in and I was almost knocked down by Adam who jumped into my arms.

"Allieee!!" He yelled.

"Hey, buddy…" I smiled.

"Wanna see my new acoustic guitar?" He cried out hop-skipping around me.

"Sure I do…" I said and even though I wasn't such a music freak, Adam saved me at the moment. I climbed the stairs to his room leaving Sarah, Dad and Danny in the hall. Walking into his room I sat down on his bed. He took the guitar and started strumming strangely and I had to bite my bottom lip in order not to start laughing. When the 'song' was over he put the guitar away and I applauded. He seemed happy and I was worried if he wasn't hiding his sorrow inside. after all, he was Mum's sweetheart.

"Adam, are you okay?" I asked solicitously.

"Yeah, yeah…" He replied in a sing-sang voice and I figured I wasn't not the right person to give advices. I was having a hard time living my own life.

"Fine…" I smiled. "So, what's up? How's school?"

"No big deal…" He said sitting at his computer. "You're trying to hole up, don't you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Danny is weird… I don't like him." Adam chuntered staring at the screen. "If you really marry him, don't expect me to come over for Christmas and stuff."

"Adam…" I hissed.

"So what? It's true…you should've seen what he was doing while you were gone." He stated matter-of-factly and shook his head in disbelief.

"What was he doing?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"God, he was nagging me the entire time, moved in here to, ahem – take care of me. Ain't that funny? He's not even able to take care of himself. And when Dad and Sarah came back, he stayed here anyways. I don't want him as my brother-in-law." He pulled a face when finishing the sentence and I had to smile. It wasn't funny that I was dating such a stumblebum, I was just glad I was about to finish our relationship.

"Thanks for your opinion." I said getting up and kissed his cheek before leaving.

I walked into the living room to find Dad, Sarah and Danny sitting on the couch waiting for me. Deep inside I was hoping Danny had left but that wish turned out to be just a utopia.

"Allie, I think we should go home." Danny said and walked over to me hugging me. I wrenched myself free from his embrace.

"Can we talk?" I asked without actually waiting for an answer. "In the kitchen, for instance."

He followed me there and I closed the door behind him as soon as we got there.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Um, Danny, listen. The funeral is on Tuesday…" I started.

"I know…" He interrupted me taking few steps towards me but I backed up.

"The thing is that I'm going back to Princeton on Wednesday." I let out looking on the floor. There it was, I said it.

"What?? Why?" He exclaimed and looked at me quizzically.

"I belong there…" I sighed but before I could continue he interrupted me one again.

"Okay… we can move there, if you want to."

"No!" I snapped. God, he was really dense. "You once meant a lot to me, Danny, and I still care for you but it's over. I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I can't even date you anymore."

He was standing there astonished with a tic in his left eye.

"I'm sorry. You can keep the apartment and I'll be glad if you come to the funeral. I know you cared for my Mom. But that's all I can offer at the moment. I just hope you won't end up hating me." I said in one breath waiting for his response.

"You can't leave me!!" He yelled. "I've just proposed to you. I love you!"

"I know. I just didn't want to break up with you over the phone. Danny, please. It's hard for me." I almost whispered.

"For you? You're ditching me for no particular reason and you think I can deal with it?!" He was yelling really loudly and moved closer to me grabbing my arm roughly. "You can't leave me."

"Danny… it hurts!" I shrieked trying to free myself from his grip.

"You're hurting me too, Allie." He said in a strangely quiet voice.

"Danny…" I whined.

"You can't leave me, you just can't." He repeated until the door flew open and I saw Sarah and Dad standing in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" My Dad growled and Danny let go off my arm smiling unwittingly.

"Not much, Mr Cameron. Seems that your daughter and I are moving to Princeton. It's kind of a surprise to me but the truth is it might be easier for me to find a job there."

My eyes widened and I felt like crying. I flashed a helpless look at Sarah.

"Hah… you, chicken, think you could find a job there? Maybe in a slaughterhouse. Look, I need to talk to Allie and Dad. Why don't you go back home?" She made a wry face at him and motioned for him to leave.

He gave her a black look but before he left, he had leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you. Remember what I've just told you."

With that he left and I hope it was just a nightmare.

Later that night I walked out to the back yard and sat down on the bench next to Sarah.

"Is Adam sleeping already?" She asked me.

"Uh huh… and Dad is reading a book in the bedroom." I added putting my knees to my chest.

"What the hell was going on there with the cissy in the kitchen?" She asked flicking the ash into the ashtray. "Are you two really moving to Princeton together?"

"Nah…" I sighed. "I'm moving there and I tried to break up with him. Obviously didn't work out."

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed. "So you and House got back together?"

"Yup… but now I need to break up with Danny and I don't know how to do it. Either he's really slow-witted and doesn't get the fact I don't wanna be with him anymore, or I'm in a trouble."

"Oh, come on… screw Danny. That's cool you made things up finally." She smiled.

"But what if Danny doesn't come to terms with our breakup?" I asked. "He was acting weird today. I've never seen him like this before."

"He's a moron. You shouldn't give a damn about him."

"I don't know… gimme a cigarette." I sighed and Sarah laughed.

"Saint Allison smoking? You really must be troubled." She said and handed me the whole packet and a lighter.

I lit one and coughed right away.

"So, how is it going on between the two of you?" She asked after a moment.

"It's great. He's somewhat changed and… and I love him." I smiled unconsciously.

"You always have." She remarked.

I took a breath to say something but that's when my cell phone rang. I jumped in my seat and picking up I quickly ground out my cigarette as if I feared he could've seen me.

"Hi, Greg!" I let out and got up walking away from Sarah.

"_Hey…" _He said. _"Just wanted to hear you."_

"Everything is cool."

"_Yeah… is that 'everything is cool' really __plausible?" _

"What?" I said without thinking.

"_Whatever… have you talked to him already?"_

"Uh huh… no big deal. He's okay with it." I lied. "I'll just pack some stuff and I'll be back on Wednesday."

"_Great." _He said and I could hear he was smiling. _"I love you, Allison. Come back, cuz you've spoiled me with your culinary art and I'm sitting here now with a few packs of take out that I can hardly swallow."_

"Hah… as soon as I come I'll make you something delicious, okay?" I laughed.

"_I'm taking you at your word…"_

"I love you…"

"_Same here…"_

**Okay… now, please… can somebody help me and tell me how the heck am I supposed to put the dividing lines into the text? I guess the computer is somewhat smarter than me… LOL… and it's winning. HELP! Thanks a lot, have a nice rest of the weekend. :) Love, S.**


	12. While in Chicago part 2

**CHAPTER 12**

**While in Chicago (part 2)**

**The Funeral**

It was Tuesday morning, the day of the funeral, and I woke up in my own room at my parents' house. Instinctively I had stretched my arm across my bed hoping to find House there before I noticed I actually wasn't at his place in Princeton. The previous day was rather difficult for me and I couldn't wait to leave Chicago for good. Not that I didn't love my family, I just wanted nothing but to be with House again.

I had another unpleasant argument with Danny when I went to 'our' apartment to pack my stuff. He was yelling at me, accusing me of hurting him and being a whore and I knew I couldn't stand the situation anymore.

I got up and walked to the bathroom taking a shower and then changing into a black dress. Somehow I dealt with my mom's death even though I missed her a lot. I only had to move on. My flight was on Wednesday morning and House promised to wait for me at the airport.

I went downstairs into the kitchen to find there both Sarah and Dad waiting for me and Adam.

"Did you sleep well?" Dad asked me as soon as I sat down at the table.

"Yeah, yeah…" I smiled.

"Um, Allie… What is it goin' on between you and Danny?" He asked watching me closely.

I took a deep breath and sipped from the mug of coffee that Sarah gave me.

"I don't know… I'm moving back to Princeton and obviously it hurt him more than I thought it would."

"So, he's not going there with you?"

"No way…" I sighed. "Actually, remember Dr House? I'm dating _him_."

I saw a smile across my Dad's face. "That's great. He seemed to be a cool guy."

"Yeah, he is." I smiled back.

"Is the Chicken coming today?" Sarah growled.

"I think so. I told him he could if he wanted to."

* * *

After the ceremony had been over, our family gathered in the nearby restaurant. There weren't many of us, just me, my Dad, Sarah, Adam, Mom's sister and her family. None of us was really feeling like speaking so we just sat there in silence until the door flung open and Danny walked in sitting down next to me. Sarah gave him an annoyed look and I turned to him and whispered.

"What are you doin' here?"

"I take it this is a family reunion, I should be here." He smiled nastily putting his hand to my knee. "I know you need a support."

I jerked violently to get rid of his sweaty palm but he just looked at me and continued. "Our flight is tomorrow, right? I'm packing my stuff already and I also called an estate agent to sell our apartment."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Danny, I thought we've been through this. It's over."

"No, it's not, Allie."

"Of course it is…" I hissed trying to keep my voice calm so that the rest of the family wouldn't notice our argument.

"You won't get rid of me that easily. I love you and you belong to me. One way or another I'll make you realize I'm right."

"Danny, I'm moving out and it has absolutely nothing to do with you." I said, my voice trembling a little.

"No, _we_'re moving out together. It'll be kinda though at first, cuz I need to find a job there and a place where we would stay but it'll be fine. Trust me."

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening and I felt the tears building up in my eyes so I just got up walking away. I took my cell and called the airport.

When I returned, I sat down next to Sarah avoiding any eye contact with him.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, seeing my frustrated expression.

"I'm going back to Greg tonight already." I said and took a deep breath.

"Why?"

"Can we talk elsewhere?" I asked and got up making my way out of the restaurant. While leaving, I took a glimpse of Danny chatting with my aunt.

"What's goin' on?" Sarah asked as soon as we walked out on the street.

"I don't know what to do…" I burst out crying knowing I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"With what?"

"It's Danny… He wants to go to Princeton with me." I sobbed.

"What's the big deal? Just tell him you're leaving on your own."

"I have… But he has already booked the plane ticket for tomorrow. Sarah, what do I do now?"

"Holy shit… now way." She gasped and lit a cigarette.

"I've told him thousand times that it's over but he still keeps hassling me and…and I wouldn't dream he would blackmail me like this."

"Allie, I know it's not the right time for this but I TOLD YOU!"

"Sarah, this is not helping." I snapped.

"I know but I can't help you either, I'm sorry but you have to deal with this yourself." She said and put her hand on my shoulder.

"But how?" I sighed desperately.

"Call House and tell him."

"No, I can't do it." I shook my head. "It has nothing to do with him."

"God, you're stubborn."

At the point my cell rang. Before picking up I wiped away my tears and took a few steps farther from Sarah.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Allison…"_ House said and hearing his voice made me smile a little.

"Hi…"

"_I'm just hiding from Cuddy and I don't have much to do. How did the funeral go? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. Actually I'm coming back tonight. I should be at the airport at midnight. Would you mind picking me up?" I said and sat down on the curb.

"_No problem… I'll be there."_

"Thank you." I said staring into space.

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked in an attentive tone.

"Nothing…Really."

"_Allison, you sound down."_

"No, no…it's just, you know, I've been kinda touchy lately. It's because of the funeral…and… and the whole family is here… and I miss you." I said sobbing again.

"_I miss you too."_ He said. _"Oh damn, Cuddy's found me, gotta go. So, see you tonight."_

"Sure…" I sighed and before I could've told him I loved him he hung up so I got up making my way back to the restaurant.

Later that day we were still at the restaurant and I was talking to my Dad when somebody grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Danny who was standing there, something unspeakable in his eyes.

"Allie, we've got to go. We should pack and get ready for tomorrow." He said lifting me from my chair. At the point I felt so pissed off so I didn't care about the rest of the people around anymore and I got up.

"Damn it, don't you get it, you idiot?" I yelled. "It's over, do you hear me? OVER! I'm going to Princeton without you, I don't wanna see you for the rest of my life, I hate you okay?! I've been lying to you not to hurt you, but I don't care if I do anymore. I'm seeing someone and I'm moving in with _him_. So leave me alone!"

With that I wanted to leave the restaurant but he stopped me standing in my way. All the people were staring at us, and somehow I knew they thought I was the bad guy there.

"You need to calm down, Allie. You seem to be nervous." He said but I punched him out and ran away. I heard the people gasp at the sight but didn't give a damn about them. It was like a nightmare.

* * *

Finally, I was sitting on the plane, alone, heading for Princeton. Anytime I thought back of my stay in Chicago, I felt sick. I knew it wouldn't be easy to ditch Danny but all that had happened was something I wouldn't imagine even in my wildest dreams. I couldn't wait to be in House's arms again, at the moment it was the only safe place to me.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that the flight passed actually really quickly. I walked out to the airport hall searching for House but he was absolutely nowhere to be seen. I sighed and made my way to the luggage belt when I noticed him. I immediately ran to him jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly so that I almost knocked him over.

"Wow…" He said into my ear and tightening his arms around me. "I should let you leave me more often if you always come back so excited about seeing me."

"Don't let me leave anymore, please." I mumbled, my face buried in the crook of his neck. "I missed you so much."

"You're trembling." He stated matter-of-factly as his hands caressed my back.

"I'm fine." I said in a low voice.

"Okay, how about a late dinner?" He suggested while trying to pull away from my embrace but I didn't let him go off me.

"No… I wanna go home." I whispered.

"Good… you just have to release me, so that I could walk, you know." He smiled and I withdrew my arms from his neck. He looked into my eyes and his face darkened a little. "Are you okay?"

I nodded dumbly and he leaned closer to kiss me. When he deepened the kiss a few moments later, he had to put his arms to my waist to steady me as my knees started buckling.

"Alright, let's go. I've got a surprise for you." He said as soon as we broke off the kiss. Taking my hand in his, we waited for my luggage to arrive and then went back to his place. Um, _our _place, actually. And everything seemed right with the world.

Al least for now…

**TBC****… :) Thank you for all your reviews. Yours, S. :) **


	13. Stinky

**A/N - Due to all the wonderful reviews you've posted for the previous chapter I decided to update already today again. :) Thank you very much!**

**BTW, despite my best intentions, it gets fluffy and OOC a little. :) **

**CHAPTER 13**

**Stinky**

House unlocked the door of his apartment and let me walk in first. I looked around looking for the surprise he talked about and when I noticed a blanket in the corner of the living room and a little black and white head peeking out, my eyes widened.

"We've got a dog?" I exclaimed and hugged him tight.

"Yeah…" He replied kissing my forehead. "I know you like these little vermins."

"Hey…" I let out and punched his arm playfully. "It's beautiful."

I made my way slowly to the corner not to scare the little puppy, crouching down and babbling. The dog seemed afraid of me but soon its curiosity overcame its fear and it took a few steps towards me sniffing at my hand. House limped after me and joined me on the floor smiling at my excited expression.

"Like it?"

"Yeeah…" I let out. "What is it, a girl or a boy?"

"I dunno…" He shrugged. "I can it the wet hybrid. It's been peeing all over my place ever since I brought it here."

"You're nuts." I growled, my attention still focused on the cute little thing. When I knew it wasn't afraid of me anymore, I lifted up its hind leg and smiled.

"A boy!!" I let out happily and turned to House to kiss him soundly on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" He smiled and pulled me in his arms. "So, how do we call _it_?"

"_Him_…" I pouted. "I don't know."

"How about FRANKENSTEIN?" House smiled but I rolled my eyes.

"No… it looks like a Border Collie, those are sweet we can't call him that way."

"Okay… um, so… Gin?" He smiled. "Or Cognac, or Hooch, Beer, or Whiskey?"

"Stop it… We won't name him after any kind of booze." I said and took the puppy into my arms.

"Got it… Stinky!" House smiled after a moment.

"No!" I growled.

"Yeah…" House laughed. "He's just made a poo."

I looked down at my pants and rolled my eyes. "Oh no…"

I put the dog back on the blanket and got up. "Okay, we'll find the name for him tomorrow. I need to take a shower."

"Alright." House nodded and got up as well.

"But what if he's hungry?" I suddenly realized. "We need to buy something for him."

"I had fed him before I left for the airport." House said and leaned to caress the dog. "Right buddy?"

"You went shopping?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yup…"

"Now that's probably even a bigger surprise than the puppy itself." I smiled and gave him a peck on his lips making my way to the bathroom.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom to find House lying on the bed and reading a newspaper. I smiled and joined him on the bed straddling his lap and putting away the paper. He looked at me and pulled me against him putting his lips on mine first softly but when I let my hand trace his chest, he deepened the kiss with a groan. I caught his face with both hands and just couldn't let go off his lips. His tongue was plunging and tempting me and his hands started caressing my waist.

"Just one thing…" He said between the kisses.

"Uh huh?" I mumbled nibbling on his ear.

"The dog isn't sleeping in the bed with us."

I laughed and went on kissing his ear making my way downwards to his neck.

"Not tonight." I said.

"No…" He panted. "Never."

"Would you just shut up, please?" I smiled and started to unbotton his shirt. He tried to kiss me but I moved my head back and finished to unbotton his shirt. He let me slid it down on his arms and I ran my fingers down his chest.

He brought his lips to my neck and sensuously dropped sweet kisses on my skin. Then he slowly began to hike up my tank top up as I started to undo his belt. Soon after my top was on the floor and he was staring at me with burning eyes.

"God, I missed you." He murmured making the strap of my bra fall off my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I said as he leaned closer and I felt his teeth tease my collarbone. I lay down next to him and started to slide down his jeans with impatience. He ran his hand from my neck down to my chest slowly lowering my bra as I moaned melting beneath his touch. Then he slid his hand sensually to my breast and immediately brought his lips to mine. My hand was already under his boxers teasing him and a second after he was lowering my shorts down with a groan pressing me against him.

"I need you… now." I moaned desperately before our lips sealed in a hungry kiss again. His hands reached my tights and started stroking them, which made me groan again and I pulled him on top of me. He gently made my panties slide down as our lips joined again. He entered me slowly, both of us enjoying the moment.

"You're so beautiful…" He panted thrusting slowly and gently. I put my legs around his waist so that he could push deeper and soon my inner muscles started clenching around him as he kissed me again to muffle my cries and moans. He climaxed soon after me but our bodies kept moving and we were kissing gently until I felt him soften inside me.

"I love you." I whispered fighting the tears. My stay in Chicago was exhausting and I felt like crying but I knew I couldn't. He was there with me and I didn't need anything else at that point. It was just the two of us together… and nothing could've endangered me at the moment. I was in his arms.

* * *

I woke up in House's arms hearing soft whines. I jumped out of the bed putting on his T-Shirt and ran to the living room. The little Stinky was sitting on the blanket watching me with a sad look.

"Oh, baby…" I whispered and kneeled. "You'd like to go out, right?"

I made my way back to the bedroom to see House was still sound asleep so I put on my panties and my slacks and taking the puppy in my arms I walked out of the apartment. It was early in the morning and there was almost no one in the streets so I let Stinky out for a run even though he was too small to be able to run properly. He would trip over his own limbs and fall down, which made me smile. I fought the urge to call him Stinky even though I couldn't come up with a better name.

I walked to the nearby park and sat on the bench enjoying the soft sunshine peeking from behind the clouds. Stinky was obviously enjoying this walk too so I decided not to rush back home.

**Meanwhile…**

House was waken up by my cell that rang soon after I had left the apartment. He rubbed his eyes and groaned noticing I wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Allison… Damn it, it's your cell." He growled thinking I was in the kitchen. When he got no response he decided to pick up himself.

"Hello?" He said in a husky voice.

"_Um, House?" _A female voice said. _"It's me, Sarah…Is Allie there?"_

"I don't know… I just woke up."

"_You don't know?" _Sarah laughed. _"You should watch her more."_

"Wherever she went, she'll come back."

"_Well, maybe it's better she's not there. Listen… It's the Wuss…" _

"Who?" House asked absentmindedly and sat on the bed.

"_Allison's ex… I'm not sure whether she's told you or not, but their breakup didn't go exactly the way she'd like it to."_

"What does that mean?" He asked paying more attention at the point.

"_She hasn't told you. I could've figured that." _She sighed. _"Look, he turned out to be bigger ass than I thought he was. I'm afraid he'd do something to her."_

"Wait, wait… what are you talking about?" House growled angrily. Why the hell didn't she tell him?

"_I don't know what __exactly happened between the two of them but I guess he's not about to let her go… He's flying to Princeton today so I just wanted to ask her if she was okay."_

"She is okay…"

"_For now… I think you should make her talk to you about it."_

"But why hasn't she told me? I asked her how it went. And she said, um, let me quote, 'everything is cool'."

"_Well, she was lying then. It's not okay. The goddamn idiot is mentally unbalanced, I'm just worried he could hurt her." _Sarah said.

"Don't worry… I'll talk to her." He said and ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks for telling me."

"_No problem… I'm glad things are going well for the two of you."_

"Same here… Take care, Sarah… Bye."

With that he hung up and grabbing his cane he walked to the bathroom. He couldn't belive I hadn't told him.

* * *

Pushing the front door open with my knee and holding Stinky in my arms I saw House sitting on the couch watching me carefully. Something was wrong. I raised my eyebrows and let the puppy on the floor making my way to the kitchen.

"I'll give him breakfast. Want some too?" I asked.

"No…" He snapped. "I think we need to talk, Allison."

"About?" I asked and took the dog bowl.

"You don't know?"

I walked back to the living room with a full bowl and laid it on the floor before stepping closer to House.

"Should I?"

"Sarah was calling you."

"Uh huh… what did she say?" I asked dully. I knew she had told him about Danny, I just needed time to think over my further reactions.

"Couple of interesting things…" He hissed looking straight into my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your ex." He said and got up coming closer to me. "Why the hell haven't you told me he was about to come to Princeton too?"

I swallowed and looked on the floor.

"I thought he didn't mean it."

"Well, for what Sarah had told me, I got the feeling he's a stalker. And that he could be dangerous."

"Oh please, he's harmless. He's just mad I left him, that's all."

"You don't trust me?" He growled grabbing my arm lightly and making me look at him.

"What? Of course I do." I whispered. "I just thought it was nothing to be concerned about."

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that, Greg… It's nothing." I pulled a face.

"I just don't want to see him anywhere close to you…" He said and pulled me into his arms possessively.

"You don't have to worry." I smiled. "Are you going to the hospital today?"

"I guess I should…" He sighed.

"Okay… I'll go with you to find out whether they would hire me or not."

I looked up at him and kissed him lightly. He smiled and put his arms around me again.

"Just tell me if something happens, okay?"

"Uh huh…" I mumbled in his neck.

"You know I'm here for you."

--


	14. The unlucky Friday 13th

**WARNING: Very, very, very short chapter.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**The unlucky Friday**** 13****th**

It'd been a week or so since I got back from Chicago and everything seemed to be alright. I got a job at the ER of PPTH, which meant a shift work and we didn't get to see each other with House too often. On the other hand it was probably only beneficial because we didn't have time to argue.

Stinky was already 'House-trained' and didn't pee all over our apartment anymore but somewhat we settled for the name Stinky since we weren't able to come up with a better one. He seemed he didn't mind. Besides, he _was_ sleeping in the bed with us even though House kept bitching about it.

When Sarah called that Danny was really leaving for Princeton, I was kind of afraid of what he might do but it had been a week and everything seemed okay. House would ask me from time to time if everything was fine and it really was. I guess I couldn't have been happier.

It was Friday afternoon and my shift was almost over so I decided to call House and find out whether he was leaving with me or not. I dialed his cell number and waited for him to pick up. I smiled. The weekend was ahead of us and I couldn't wait to spend the two calm days with him. And with Stinky, of course.

"_Hello?" _He said sort of absentmindedly.

"Hi, Greg… Just wanted to know if you're leaving already?" I asked sitting down on a bench.

"_Nah… we've got a case, the Aussie is sick so it seems I'll have to stay here for some more.__ I'm sorry."_

I sighed. "Okay…"

"_I'll get back as soon as possible."_

"Alright, I'll just drop by at the grocery and I'll make you a dinner…"

Sure I was disappointed but at least I had some time just for myself.

"_Thanks… see you later then." _He said and hung up.

* * *

I got back home carrying several plastic bags. It was 7pm and Stinky was greeting me relentlessly as soon as I opened the door so I made my way to the kitchen doing my best not to step on him. I pressed the button 'play' on our answer machine but didn't pay much attention to the messages.

Only the third message kind of zapped me.

_Allie… it seemed the Chicken gave up on his journey to Princeton but I was wrong. He's sold the apartment and left. I don't know, maybe he's gone elsewhere but I just wanted to ask if you were alright. Call me back, Sarah._

I let out a sigh of despair… why me?

I shook my head anyway and went on unpacking the food I had bought. He certainly went back to Georgia to his mother. Actually, what could he do to me? Nothing. It was my life and I could've been doing anything I wanted.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hospital**

House made his way to the elevators and pushing the button again and again he let out a few quiet curses.

"Goin' home?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Wilson standing there in a white coat watching him carefully.

"Yeah…" He growled rubbing his forehead.

"Bad day?" Wilson asked sympathetically.

"The worst… it's Friday 13th today, isn't it?" House asked.

"Yeah, it is… superstitions seem to be right." Wilson smiled before adding. "How about a drink?"

"I should go home… Allison is waiting for me." House sighed and Wilson burst out laughing.

"House turns out to be the exemplary boyfriend. Oh please…Don't make me laugh."

"Shut up!" House snapped.

"You shut up… C'mon, just one or two drinks. I need to talk to you."

… Later that night House and Wilson were sitting in a bar downing one shot of Scotch after another, discussing Wilson's unhappy marriage and watching the strip show on the other side of the bar. Laughing and drinking, House completely forgot he promised to come back home as soon as possible.

* * *

I was bustling around the kitchen preparing the late dinner for House hoping he'd be back soon. Making the Lemony Mushroom Risotto I was busy stirring all the stuff and playing with Stinky at the same time. House was actually the only person I was enjoying cooking for because he seemed to like everything I'd ever given to him… moreover I was hoping for a nice Friday night we would spend together.

I was looking for curry when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed thinking he had forgotten the keys or something so I ran to the front door opening them quickly and running back to the kitchen.

"Hey… forgot the keys, scatterbrain?" I shouted already from the kitchen smiling. I opened one of the drawers looking for the curry when I heard the door close and lock. "The dinner isn't done yet."

I didn't get any response so I thought House just stayed in the living room until I heard Stinky growl and bark. I found that funny at first, after all it was only a 12-week old puppy but when he ran to me I looked up towards the living room to see **Danny** standing in the doorway.

My heart skipped a beat…

"What… what are you doing here?" I let out desperately.

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay, here we go… I updated three chapters in three days, which I guess is my personal record. LOL. Yet, I'm afraid I won't be able to post the next one until two weeks at the earliest :( I'm pretty busy right now.**

**Thanks for reading, please, please review… I luv reading your reactions and comments. **

**Have a nice rest of the weekend! Yours, S. :)**


	15. The unlucky Friday 13th part 2

**A/N - Okay… I figured it was mean from me to let you wait so long so here's the next chapter. I'm a good girl :) … so I don't wanna be compared to Michael Jackson… LOL… Please, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**The unlucky Friday**** 13****th**** (part 2)**

"What… what are you doing here?" I let out desperately.

"Hi, Allie…" He said and smiled in a strange way. "Told you it wasn't over."

I was standing there startled. I was afraid to move and had no idea what to do.

"Get… get out of here until I call the police." I stammered, my hands shaking violently. Stinky was hiding behind me growling.

"Police? Oh, please… you don't want to do that." He said taking a few steps closer to me. I started backing up until I hit the wall and there wasn't where to escape.

"Leave… leave me alone." I said my voice shaking. My grabbed my arm firmly making me whine quietly.

"Now listen… I know you still want me…" He started but I interrupted him.

"I want you to leave, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you?" I yelled.

"Shhh… calm down, Allie. I don't want to hurt you." He stated matter-of-factly even though he tightened his grip on my arm. "I just need to talk to you."

"I'm not interested." I hissed trying to wrench myself free out of his grasp.

"You should, cuz the offer is what it always has been. You and me, together. We can get married today… or tomorrow." He almost whispered, his face only few inches away from me.

"Oh God, Danny, I won't marry you. I'm seeing someone else. I love him." I said angrily. I couldn't believe he was so stupid he wasn't able to understand I loved only House. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Listen to me…" He said putting both hands on my shoulders and shaking me. "I'm doing you a favor. I think you should consider the possible consequences, 'cause I don't seriously think _he_'ll be interested in staying with you after he finds out who you really are… or rather were."

My heart jumped into my throat.

"You… you wouldn't do it." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Oh yeah… you're not giving me any choice." He grinned.

"Danny, please… don't tell him anything." I begged crying.

"Give me a good reason not to…"

"Danny, please… don't." I sobbed.

"I guess it'd be better if you left him yourself than waiting for him to dump you." He added. "It would be very humiliating for you."

I looked on the floor and shook my head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you. I want to be with you… and this is the only way I can make you realize you belong to me." He said and kissed my forehead. I jerked violently and pushed him away.

He watched me carefully before looking around the room.

"Where is he anyways?" He asked. "I was hoping to meet him finally."

"He's at work…" I snapped. "Unlike you, he's got a job."

I turned to look at me angrily and shoved me. "You find it funny?"

I cried out in surprise as Stinky ran to him and sank his teeth into Danny's pant leg.

"You little bastard…" Danny snarled trying to throw him off. When Stinky let go off him, Danny kicked him aggressively.

"Noo!" I exclaimed kneeling and taking the puppy into my arms. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm giving you the weekend to think it over. We can leave on Monday and your sweetheart will never find out. Otherwise I'll tell him everything including all the gory details."

With that he turned to leave throwing one of the cooking pots on the floor. The boiling water squirted on my bare feet and I moaned from pain, tears rolling down my face.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor rocking Stinky in my arms, shattered and down. I had no idea what to do next. I was so scared House would find out that I decided to brazen out and pretend nothing happened. I needed more time to think. I didn't want to lose House.

I got up cleaning the mess Danny caused and when everything seemed to be okay I took a long shower and went to sleep.

It was around two in the morning when I heard somebody talking to me. I jerked and looked up to see House leaning to me.

"Allison… I'm… I'm sorry."

I rubbed my face drowsily and smiled until I took in the alcohol smell. My face darkened and I sat on the bed watching him closely.

"Are you drunk?"

"Um… yeah… a little." He let out a nervous laugh. "Wilson talked me into going out for a drink."

He lay down next to me running his hand down my face to my neck and breast.

I pulled away angrily. I couldn't believe he let me there alone just to get drunk. At first I was mad at myself for being so stupid and letting Danny destroy my life. At the point, I was mad at House.

"I was waiting for you while you were barhopping?" I growled. "Don't touch me."

He gave me a concerned look and sighed. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah… like you couldn't have called or something, huh?"

"Allison… why are you freaking out?" He asked shaking his head.

"Because I thought you'd come back soon." I hissed. "Ugh… forget it. I wanna sleep."

I felt the tears building up in my eyes so I just turned my back on him putting the blanket over me and closing my eyes. Danny could've hurt me and he didn't care the slightest bit… he was just getting drunk acting indifferently.

I heard him let out a sigh of despair and then he got up limping to the bathroom.

So much for a lovely Friday night, I thought.

* * *

**Okay, guys… right now I'm turning into the exemplary student because I've got a lot to do. LOL. I hope I'll be able to update earlier than within two weeks but I can't promise anything.**

**Hope you won't give up on my fic.**

**And pretty please, review :) **

**Take care, yours, S.**


	16. The Secret

**A/N - I didn't have time to check the grammar and typos but as you can see… here's an update earlier than I thought I would be able to post it. :) **

**CHAPTER 16**

**The Secret**

The next day was pretty weird. It was Saturday and neither of us had to go to work. I was still mad at House he came home drunk the previous night but on the other hand, when I thought of it, I had to admit it was better. If Danny met House he would certainly tell him about my past. Then he would despise me and leave me.

No, I couldn't let that happen.

After the morning shower I came to the living room to find House watching Sponge Bob. He was sitting on the couch with his legs laid on the table sipping the coffee.

I sighed and walked over to him and sat down in a safe distance. Stinky jumped on the couch too, curling up in a ball.

"He's limping." House stated, his gaze never leaving the TV screen. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath and remembered how Danny kicked him.

"Um, I… we went for a walk yesterday… Maybe he's overstrained." I replied putting my knees to my chest.

"Doubt it… he's hunched." He let out with lack of interest. "Seems like something is wrong with his ribs."

I swallowed nervously and shrugged.

"It's nothing… he seems okay." I said and stroked Stinky's head lightly as an apologize.

We sat there in silence until the silly cartoon was over and House turned off the TV. Then he turned to me watching me closely.

"What happened last night?" He asked with a blank expression.

"What? You were so drunk that you don't remember anything?" I snapped trying to avoid the conversation.

"You know what I mean…" He let out. "Something happened while I was gone. And whatever it was, you're hiding it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I hissed looking anywhere but at him.

He let out an ironic laugh and got up shaking his head in disbelief. "You know you can't really lie."

With that he made his way towards the front door taking the leash and let out a light whistle that made Stinky jump down from the couch hobbling to him.

"I'm taking him out." House growled and left.

* * *

Reaching the nearest park, House sat down on one of the benches watching Stinky running around.

_What the hell was wrong with Allison? What could've happened?_

Watching Stinky hobbling slightly he frowned. Something was thoroughly wrong.

The only thing he could think of at the moment was calling Sarah and try to find out what the hell was going on.

"_Hello?"_ Sarah said a while after picking up.

"Um, hey… it's House. Can we talk?"

"_Oh, hey… Sure. What's up?"_ She asked cheerfully.

"Not much. I just thought… well, do you know what's goin' on with Allison?"

"_Nah… should I?"_

"Well, she's acting really weird. I guess she's hiding something but I've got absolutely no idea what that could be." He said, his voice concerned.

"_I haven't talked to her for a while. I thought everything was okay."_

"So did I but…well, whatever. I didn't mean to bother you."

"_Oh, come on. You're not bothering me."_ She said. _"It's just that I really don't know."_

"Is her ex here in Princeton?" House asked hoping to get at least some hints.

"_Most likely. He left Chicago."_

"Really?"

"_Well, he might have left for Georgia. His mother lives there. House, what's goin' on?"_

"I dunno. She doesn't want to tell me anything." He sighed.

"_Have you asked her?"_

"Um, sort of."

"_You should talk to her. If he's in Pinceton, he might be stalking her."_

"Okay…" He sighed.

"_Haven't helped you…sorry."_ Sarah added.

"No, that's okay. Thanks anyways." He said and hung up.

Letting his hand through his hair he looked around to see where was Stinky.

* * *

**Meanwhile at House's place**

I was cleaning up a little when my cell phone rang. I ran over to the bedroom to pick up.

"Hello?" I smiled.

"_Allie…" _

My heart jumped into my throat when I heard the familiar voice.

"Danny… what do you want?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"_Just wondering if you wanna fly first class." _He said and I could hear a smile in his voice. _"I'm about to book the plane tickets for Monday."_

"I'm not leaving with you." I said resolutely even though I was scared to death.

"_Really?"_ He asked. _"Then I take it you want me to talk to your sweetheart."_

"You don't need to worry. I've told him already." I lied. "Seems that your plan didn't work out."

He remained silent for a moment but then I heard him let out a mocking laugh.

"_I'm not buying that, honey. I know you'd never tell anyone."_

"Danny, why in the world do you have to make it hard for me." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I was so absorbed in the phone call that I didn't hear House got back already.

"_Because I love you and the fact you don't love me anymore is killing me."_

"Oh, please… Danny, you know I care for you." I sobbed. "But I can't tell him about it. And please, don't _you_ tell him either. I can't leave him."

"_You're not giving me any choice, Allie."_

"Danny… please. Why can't we keep all that in secret?" I asked desperately.

"_No…" _He said angrily. _"Either you leave him or I'll tell him tomorrow. Either way, you'll be mine."_

With that he hung up and I collapsed on the bed putting my face in my palm sobbing quietly. I just couldn't have told House.

A thousand thoughts were running throung my mind before I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see House leaning on the doorframe and my heart skipped a beat. What if he had heard me?

"Now, can you tell me what the fuck is going on here?!" He growled angrily.

I got up making my way to him and shaking my head.

"N…nothing." I stammered. "How… how long have you been back?"

"Enough time to hear you coo with your ex." He said and took a few steps away from me. "Or maybe I'm the ex here, huh?"

"No… God, Greg!" I exclaimed. "It's not what it looks like."

"I was such an idiot. How could I think you would be interested in me?" He sighed and turned limping towards the living room.

"Greg! Wait!!" I cried running after him. Grabbing his arm I made him look at me again but all I could see in his eyes was the wrath and hate. I stood there looking straight into his eyes and trying to make him read my mind and see how sorry I was.

"I guess you should pack your stuff." He said a few moments later releasing himself from my grip and sitting down on the couch.

The tears were rolling down my face as I couldn't believe that was really happening.

"Greg, let me explain…" I let out desperately but he just shook his head.

"I don't want to hear anything."

"But…"

"No, just get the fuck out of here." He said through clenched teeth and turned on the TV.

I was standing there like in a trance hoping it was all a stupid nightmare.

"I'm not sleeping with him." I whispered not willing to leave. I needed to make him see he was the only one who mattered to me.

He looked at me again and sighed. "I don't trust you."

Those four words felt like a knife thrust straight into my heart.

"I'm telling the truth, House… please." I burst out crying again.

"Get out of my sight… I'm sick of you." He hissed and went on watching TV.

At the point I realized there was absolutely nothing more to lose. I was worried he would despise me if I told him about my life but since he already did, it probably couldn't get any worse. I walked over to the couch sitting down next to him. He looked at me in surprise but didn't say anything so I took a deep breath and looked on the floor.

"I need to tell you something."

He looked at me and waited for me to go on.

"When I left Princeton and went to Chicago… um, I… I couldn't find a job." I said and paused. "I was too stubborn to move in with my parents so I… I accepted a job as a … oh god… as a stripper."

I looked down on the floor and swallowed hardly.

"Nobody knows about it except for Danny… And now he threatened he would tell you if I didn't leave you." I said and took a deep breath to be able to go on. "That's the secret I was talking about. I just had to tell you myself because right now you've got the right to be sick of me."

Finishing the sentence I got up planning to leave but he took my hand in his.

* * *

**TBC… hopefully soon. **

**Feedback more than welcome. LOL.**


	17. Saturday Night

**CHAPTER 17**

**Saturday Night**

Finishing the sentence I got up planning to leave but he took my hand in his.

"Now tell me the truth…" He let out, his eyes glued to mine.

"I just told you…" I replied, my voice shaking.

"A lie…" He said letting off my hand.

My eyes filled with tears and I shook my head.

"Greg…" I whispered.

"You didn't work as a stipper. And even if you did, you know me too well to realize I wouldn't mind such thing."

"But…" I gasped.

"I thought you'd be honest. Obviously I expected too much." He got up and walked over to the piano. I was staring at him speechless, tears rolling down my face. "Or maybe I deserve it for what I did to you those six or seven months ago… With Stacy."

"No…" I let out desperately. "It's not a revenge."

"Please… don't say anything." He shook his head and looking down on the floor he continued. "I know you don't have another place to stay but I guess I want to be alone."

I nodded silently walking to the bedroom and packing my stuff. I took only a few things and making my way to the front door I looked at him once again. He was leaning on the piano staring at his feet.

I wanted to tell him something but soon I realized I had nothing to say. I put my hand on the doorknob and Stinky ran to me thinking we were about to go for a walk.

I crouched down and stroke his head lightly. "Nah, buddy… we're not going out." I whispered wiping the tears away from my face.

I kissed his wet nose and got up looking at House desperately.

"The mongrel is staying." He growled and limped to the kitchen leaving me there. I petted the dog again and left closing the door behind me.

It was my fault, I knew it was. And Danny achieved exactly what he wanted.

I was walking through the bleak streets before reaching the nearest hotel I could check in. I was alone and unhappy again.

* * *

**My Saturday Night**

When the sun went down, I was already sitting in one of the cheapest hotel rooms available in the city.

Not knowing what to do, I decided to call Sarah as she was the only person I could talk to at such moments.

"_Allie… Hi__! I haven't heard of you for so long. How have you been?" _She let out in one breath, her voice full of enthusiasm.

"Hi…" I said in a low voice. "I'm fine. I'm just sitting here in a hotel room with the cockroaches all around me. I don't have any money and no place to go and you must really hate me because I call only when I have my ass in a sling."

"_What happened?!" _

"I really didn't mean to bother you…" I sobbed.

"_Oh, please… you're my sister."_

"Thanks…"

"_Now, what the hell happened?" _She asked strictly, which surprised me.

"He kicked me out of his place." I said and rubbed my eyes.

"_House?"_

"I don't recall having lived with anyone else… Of course House." I sighed.

"_But why?"_

"Because I'm an idiot."

"_There's got to be something more to this, Allie."_

"Have you got like two or three hours to chat?"

"_You mean listen.__ Yes, I do."_

I smiled at her remark and relaxed a little telling her the whole story.

**House's ****Saturday Night**

House was sitting on the couch zapping through the channels and not really paying attention to it. All he had in mind was the pathetic argument we had had earlier that day. He was absorbed in his thoughts and as much as he wanted to think it meant nothing to him, the whole situation did hurt him deep inside.

He didn't mean to say the words he said but on the other hand, he was right. And he knew he was.

Jerking in his seat, he noticed his cell phone started ringing so he reached across the table to see if it was _me _who was calling.

He sighed heavily when he noticed it was Wilson.

"Hey, Wilson… what's up?" House growled with a sour face. "Not in a mood for chit-chatting you know."

"_Hey… I just thought we could go for a drink."_

House raised his eyebrows getting more interested in the conversation.

"We were barhopping yesterday."He said and smiled a little. "So, either you are a sot or you're getting divorced again and you try to avoid seeing your wife at home."

"_House…" _Wilson hissed. _"You think I can't invite you for a drink? My treat."_

"That's no offer. It's always your treat, you moron." House added and shook his head.

"_So I take it you're not going."_

"Not tonight…" House sighed.

"_Alright, Cameron's pet was told off and…" _Wilson said in a mocking tone but House interrupted him.

"Forget about Cameron." He growled.

"_Whoa… what the hell happened between the two of you?"_

"Not your business."

"_Okay… I'll drop by within thirty minutes. Get ready, we'll get drunk tonight." _Wilson exclaimed and hung up before House could object.

But, in fact, House didn't really feel like objecting. He knew that few shots of Scotch would make his life brighter.

**My Saturday Night****- again**

I spent more than one hour chatting with Sarah and hearing her advices and knowing she was doing her best to make me feel better helped me a lot. I was lying on the bed hoping to get some sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

I got up and walked over to the door to answer it. I had to smile at the idea of a room service in that kind of hotel but my smile disappeared as soon as I opened the door.

"Allie…"

"How the fuck did you…" I yelled but he pushed me inside before I could finish the sentence.

"I knew you'd leave him." He said and sat down on the bed. "Now, I'm here to talk about the arrangements. There's so much of it… the wedding, the house I'm planning to build, kids … Wow, can't wait, you know?"

I was standing there not getting what was going on.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, let's order some take out and talk about it, shall we?" He asked and lay down, leaning only on his elbows. I swallowed hard and thought of the situation. There was no way I could get rid of him unless I called the police. But staying with him in the hotel room could've been dangerous enough… after all, he seemed to be really mentally unbalanced.

"I think you could take me out and we could have a dinner somewhere nice and decent." I said bluffing and giving him the best fake smile I was able to form on my lips. "This room is just… um, hideous."

He jumped from the bed putting his arms around me and hugging me tightly. I had to bite my bottom lip in order not to start screaming. I hated his touch and his smell but all I wanted was to be out of that place as soon as possible.

**House's ****Saturday Night ****– again**

House heard Wilson knock and limped slowly to the door.

"You're early…" He growled soon after opening the door and letting Wilson in.

"Couldn't wait to see you…" Wilson joked and sat down on the couch.

"Funny… I'll just get changed and we can go."

"Okay…" Wilson let out absentmindedly reading a magazine he found on the table.

"So, was I right?" House yelled across his apartment.

"About what?" Wilson asked back.

"About you getting divorced."

"Well… that's a long story." Wilson sighed flipping through the magazine.

"Ugh… hate long stories." House said coming closer to him. "Make it short."

Wilson smiled and got up. "Not until you tell me what happened with the love birds Greg and Allie." He smiled.

"Let's go…" House growled turning to the door. "I need at least a gallon of Scotch to handle this conversation."

**

* * *

**

**The Rest Of The ****Saturday Night**

I walked into some kind of loathsome doggery full of drunken people, or rather men… burping and cursing.

"I said something decent." I sighed.

"It's cool… I like it here. Come on, let's sit over there." Danny said and dragged me to one of the tables.

I sat down and noticed all the occupants of the strange place were staring at me making stupid comments. I took a deep breath and knowing Danny would never defend me, I decided to keep my mouth shut and not to provoke them. I felt sick of the place and of my company, I felt sick of my life.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked after a moment.

"That's pretty clear, isn't it?" Danny smiled. "We must discuss so many things, Allie."

"Uh huh…" I nodded. Of course I had absolutely no intention to marry him but I was afraid to tell him, yes… I was afraid of him. Of the man I once loved. He proved he was capable of anything.

"Our flight is on Monday morning. I need you to pack all your stuff, okay? And since you checked in the hotel, I'll spend the two nights there with you." He said and I felt queasy hearing his words. He was disgusting, I couldn't even stand the idea of me sharing a bed with him

I shivered and ran my hand through my hair.

The noise was annoying and when I turned to look at the couple of men pouring beer at one another, I took a glimpse of two men walking in.

My heart skipped a beat.

House soon noticed me too since I was the only woman there besides a few good-time girls and looked into my eyes. There was anger, there was regret, there was disdain.

And I deserved all of it.


	18. Author’s note

**Author's note**

**Okay guys… I don't know where to start, probably first I should…**

… **THANK 'USERUNFRIENDLY' WHOSE REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS HELPED ME REALIZE THAT THE CHAPTER 16 REALLY SUCKED. THEREFORE I APPLIED ONE OF THE SUGGESTIONS NOW IN THE CHAPTER 17.**

**Yet****, I've got this feeling that my fic sucks more and more with each and every update and I can't see my way out of this now.**

**I wanna thank all of you who supported me, read the fic… reviewed. **

**Of course, I don't want you to hate me (and I hope you won't), but I really don't know what more to write, I can't come up with any meaningful conclusion as far as the matter of Cameron's secret is concerned and I'm afraid I never will.**

**If you've got any idea how to deal with this, feel free to suggest anything that comes to your minds. Maybe we will work it out… But I myself can't go on with it.**

**I'm sorry again… :) and thank you!**


	19. The Revelation

**A/N - Okay… here's another chapter. And I just wanna ****thank you soooo much**** for your support, your hints and ideas you've e-mailed me were excellent, I used some of them and hopefully I didn't spoil them. Anyway… IT'S BACK and I'm enjoying writing again. LOL. :) Thanks again.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**The Revelation**

I was sitting there having a hard time realizing it actually wasn't a dream. My eyes were glued to his until I heard Danny clearing his throat.

"What're you staring at?" He growled.

I jerked lightly and looked back at Danny hoping he didn't realize who that might have been. With my peripheral vision I noticed House and Wilson sat down at one of the tables, their back turned to us. All I wanted to do was to run to House and hug him, never let him go. But I couldn't.

I sighed and pretended I was listening to what Danny was saying, nodding and smiling from time to time. I didn't plan to leave with him on Monday at all, I just needed to get rid of him without really making him angry. A million thoughts were running through my mind until Danny got up.

"Where're you goin'?" I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head in disbelief.

"I've just told you I wanna order another beer."

"Uh huh… okay." I let out a nervous laugh and when he made his way towards the bar, I had to consider what to do next. Should I run away? Should I stay and try to make House see that I loved him and wanted to be with him? What in the world was I supposed to do?

Unfortunately feeling somebody's sweaty palms touching my breast through my blouse from behind I couldn't think of the situation anymore. I jumped from my seat turning to see who it was. The guy with a baseball cap and a beard smiled at me and shrugged.

"Wanna a drink?" He mumbled.

"Noo…" I growled. "Leave me alone."

He took a few steps towards me and shook his head.

"How about a walk?" He went on trying. "It's a beautiful night."

"No, thanks." I sighed and sat down again. I buried my face in my palms hoping that wasn't really happening.

He, however, sat down next to me watching me closely.

"Are you alone here?" He asked.

"No…"

He laughed a little and moved his chair closer to me. "I can't see anybody around you."

"Well, the person I'm here with is standing at the bar, you know." I frowned at him and looked over his shoulder to see where was Danny. Yet, the only person I could see was Wilson who was looking back at me with that 'are you okay' look. I kept my eyes glued to his hoping he could help me. House wasn't there either.

"Well, I guess I can entertain you while you're alone, huh?" The guy spoke again.

"No need to do that…" I let out finally breaking the eye contact with Wilson. I looked around again but Danny was nowhere to be seen. That was my chance. "You know, it's been really lovely to meet you but I've gotta go."

Saying that I got up making my way out of the damn dive.

"Hey, babe!! Where're ya goin'?" The guy yelled but I didn't bother to turn. I wanted to exit by the side door until a couple of drunk men blocked my way.

"What the hell…" I let out and tried to push through but they were stronger. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you obviously didn't notice that one of our pals liked you. You should reconsider your attitude, young lady."

"Get out of my way… I wanna leave." I let out, my voice breaking in the middle of the sentence.

"You're not goin' anywhere."

One of them grabbed my arm and dragged me towards their table. I managed to kick his balls and wrench myself free but before I could run away, the other guy hit my face. I cried out but felt too weak to fight them.

My eyes were filled with tears when I heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck are you doin'?"

That drew the attention of all the drunken idiots and I fell down on the floor. I heard them yell and argue but couldn't make much out of it.

I can't recall how long it was before somebody took me in their arms carrying me out of there.

"Wilson… I… I… why are you doing this?" I stammered while he was walking out of the bar.

"Why in the world are you here? It's not a right place for decent girls like you."

I had to smile at the 'decent girl' remark but remained silent. When we were at the parking lot outside the dive, he put me down to my feet still holding me to make sure I was able to stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" I nodded and looked around hoping to see House.

"He's gone home, Cameron." Wilson sighed.

"That's okay." I swallowed and looked on the ground.

"Have you got a place to stay?" He asked a few moments later.

"Uh huh… hotel."

"Who was the guy you were there with?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know, he was bothering me…"

"I didn't mean that one." Wilson said raising his eyebrows.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Sure…" He smiled. "Look, you can spend the night at my place, we'll order a take out and you'll finally tell me what the hell is going on."

I nodded grateful for the offer knowing Danny would look for me at the hotel.

"Thanks…" I whispered desperately. "Please, let's get out of here as soon as possible."

"You're welcome."

* * *

We reached Wilson's apartment and sat down in the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. "Tea or coffee?"

"Rather something stiff." I smiled innocently.

"Okay…"

When he got back with two glasses of I don't know what he sat across from me and looked at me waiting for me to talk.

"Where do I begin?" I sighed. "This is a nightmare, really."

"Look, Cameron… If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine. I just think you really should talk to House."

"I know…" I said and took a sip.

"I don't mean to take sides… But for what I know he loves you and is really confused about the whole situation. I care for him and even though he's an idiot, I don't want him to feel down anymore."

"I didn't wanna…" I said but Wilson just shook his head.

"If you're cheating on him, please leave him alone and let him live his life." He said and downed his shot.

"I'm not cheating on him!" I exclaimed and felt the tears fill my eyes again.

"But he thinks…"

"I know…" I whispered. "But you have to trust me… I'd never do that. I love him."

"So what the hell is going on here?" Wilson asked in a resolute voice.

"It's a long story." I said and downed the drink too.

"But you lied to him…"

"No… I just didn't tell him the whole truth. The part I've confessed to was true." I said and bit my bottom lip feeling how red I was turning. "There's more to it. And it's something I hoped I would forget…"

"No matter what it is, House wouldn't consider it a big deal. I know him too well."

"Don't say it before you hear it." I replied playing with the empty glass.

"Refill?"

"Yes, please. I guess I need it." I smiled and handed him the glass.

When he got back I took a sip and feeling the alcohol kick in I finally had guts to tell him the whole story.

"You know, the guy who I was in the bar with was my ex… Danny. I dated him while I was in Chicago and I thought he was a good guy back then. However, when I came here because of my Mum's sickness I got back with House."

"I know that…" Wilson nodded encouragingly.

"Uh huh… so then I tried to break up with Danny but he wouldn't really listen to me and kept planning for us to get married and stuff." I let out in one breath and paused. "I didn't find any other solution besides leaving Chicago without saying a word hoping he would leave me alone."

Wilson fidgeted in his seat but kept listening carefully.

"Everything seemed perfect until he came here and started blackmailing me."

"In what way?" Wilson asked interrupting me.

"Well, that's the problem." I said and looked at my hands avoiding his gaze. "I… I did something disgusting."

"You mean the stripper thing?"

"House told you everything." I smiled.

"Cameron, that's no big deal…"

"Let me finish, please." I begged hoping to have this over me. "As I said, there was more to it. I didn't have much money and I was desperate and actually being a stripper doesn't earn much… so I… oh god…I was also a… a…"

"A hooker?" Wilson asked.

I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I can't tell House. I think I should better leave and forget about him cuz I think it'll be better than to know he's sick of me."

"Cameron…"

"No… I'm sure you're gonna try to make me feel better but there's nothing that could make it _any_ better. I didn't have much clients… huh, clients… that's pathetic, isn't it?" I laughed desperately. "But that doesn't change anything."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Wilson asked a moment later and I frowned.

"You'd like to have a girlfriend with such past?"

"That's not the point…" Wilson shook his head. "You can't think of it that way. If you had told House, I'm sure everything would've been different now."

"I can't tell him." I said closing my eyes.

"You have to!"

"I'd rather be hated for being a bitch than being a whore."

"You need to talk to him, Cameron… and I don't take no for an answer!" Wilson let out all of a sudden. "If he knew why you were acting that way, he would try to protect you from the bastard you dated. I know he would. He just felt insecure because he thought you got back with your ex."

I looked up at him full of hope wanting to believe his words.

"Now let's get some sleep." He commanded and got up giving me a cheerful smile. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

* * *

I woke up the next morning and walked over to the kitchen to find there a plate of food and a note.

_Morning, sleepyhead. Gone to the hospital, make yourself at home. Wilson._

I smiled and sat down at the table chewing slowly an apple. I had no idea of what to do next, I had no clothes, no place to go and I was afraid to leave. I switched off the cell the previous night knowing Danny would call. I was lost.

I was absorbed in my thoughts when I heard the door open. I smiled thinking Wilson got back but before I could get up and walk over there I heard a familiar voice.

"Wilson! I hope you're dying or it's something really serious… otherwise I'll kill you myself for waking me up and making me come here so damn early."

My heart skipped a beat and I stiffened not knowing whether to hide or not. I heard the uneven steps coming closer and I knew it was too late to do anything.

House walked into the kitchen and stopped as soon as he caught a glimpse of me sitting there. His eyes widened and I got up taking a deep breath.

"Hi…" I whispered insecurely.

"Hey…" He said and shook his head. "I could've realized it was a dirty trick."

* * *

**TBC… I promise I'll update soon.**

**Okay, a cliffhanger… as usual. :) Please, review so that I know what you think of the chapter. THANK YOU!! :)**


	20. The Moment of Truth

**For **_**branwen-in-love**_**: Thanks for Ur comment, but I don't really mind if the fic is ridiculous, I'm doing my best you know… :) LOL**

**For everybody: Anyways… I've just read the chapter again and the grammar seems weird to me but I don't know how to make it better, so I'm sorry for it. :)**

**Please, enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 19**

**The Moment of Truth**

Hearing his remark about the 'dirty trick', my all hopes were gone.

"I didn't plan this, House." I whispered.

"I know this was Wilson's idea." He hissed coming closer and sitting on the chair rubbing his thigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry." He said looking anywhere but at me. "Why am I here?"

"I don' know, I told you Wilson planned this."

"Yeah, but he must have had a reason for it. Otherwise he wouldn't do that…"

My eyes widened and I just shook my head. "I don't know."

"So I take it there's nothing you want to tell me, right?" House looked up at me with anticipation.

I shook my head again.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." House said.

"I'm not leaving…" I let out and sat down on the chair again. We were sitting across from each other not knowing what to do or say.

"You should drop by and pick up your stuff from my place." He said a moment later.

"Um, okay…" I nodded.

"Good." He added before another wave of silence hit us.

"I guess I should go…" He said and got up limping from the kitchen towards the door.

"Can I come for my stuff today?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure…" He hissed and I heard him close the door behind him.

Putting my face in my palms I burst out crying.

* * *

I knocked on House's door in expectation.

"Hi…" I let out as soon as he opened the door for me.

"Hey… come in…" He said and let me in.

Stinky ran to me jumping around joyfully.

"Hey, buddy…" I let out happily kneeling and petting him. I felt the tears filling my eyes again but I knew I couldn't cry. I got up and smiled a little making my way to the bedroom to get my stuff. House didn't follow me, I heard him sit down on the couch and watch TV.

I took my suitcase throwing all the stuff in it without thinking. Before I came to House's place I had called Wilson asking if I could stay at his place for a couple of days hoping I could get an apartment as soon as possible. I hated imposing on his good nature but I didn't have any other choice. He was okay with it anyways.

I was almost done when I heard a harsh knock on the door. I thought it could've been Wilson trying to find out how our 'chance' meeting went so I focused on the packing again until I heard a familiar voice.

My heart jumped into my throat as I listened.

"Is Allie here?" Danny said and added. "I'm here to pick her up."

"She's here…" House growled. "You'll have to wait."

I heard him close the door again and limp over to the couch. I ran to the living room, tears already rolling down my face. House looked up at me quizzically not really getting my horrified expression.

"P…Please…Greg…" I stammered uncertainly.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"I don't know… how… how he knew I was here but please… tell him I'm not here."

House gave me a bitter smile and shook his head. "I just told him you _were _here."

"But…" I sobbed, my hands shaking.

"What the hell is goin' on? You wanna leave him too?" House asked watching me carefully. "Are you fed up with him already?"

"No… yes… I mean…" I tried to keep my voice down so that Danny couldn't hear me. "He's a stalker… I can't get rid of him."

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have promised anything to him, then." House smirked. "Look, I won't interfere in your love life… That's not my business at all."

And that's when it dawned on me. I had nothing more to lose as far as my relationship with House was concerned. All I could achieve was a chance to live without Danny. Yes, all I hoped and wished for was for House to protect me for that particular moment.

I walked over to him sitting down on the couch next to him and wiping away the tears. He watched me with a confused look not getting what was going on.

"I need you, Greg." I sobbed "I…I do and please let me tell you something I should've told you long time ago. I was too stupid to think I could handle the situation myself and I ruined everything…"

"What're you talking about?" House asked, his eyes never leaving mine. He must have noticed how my whole body was shaking but he just sat there not knowing what to do.

"I didn't lie to you… The stripper thing was true… but… but there's more to it."

* * *

Finishing the story I looked up at him and saw how shocked he was. At the end of my speech I was crying so hard that I could hardly let the words out.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me because I know you have no reason to do so… All I'm asking for is a help. He's standing out there and I'm afraid of him. He's been blackmailing me ever since he figured I got back with you and now I'm really in a trouble and if I get to meet him again I don't know what he might do."

House was sitting there staggered… I could see anger in his eyes and I knew he despised me but I only hoped he wouldn't let me leave at the moment and face Danny again.

Without saying a word, House got up limping to the door and opening it.

"Looking for you girlfriend?" House asked and I heard Danny let out a loud mocking laugh. I burst out crying again knowing he would let Danny in and it was the end of my life, I was too tired to deal with the situation, I just couldn't do anything anymore.

"Yeah… I believe you're not interested anymore." Danny said and shrugged. "And even if you are, I guess she's mine anyway."

"Could you be quiet??" I heard one of House's neighbors, Mrs Brandis, shout. She was a 200-year old who was complaining about every single thing that occurred at the house.

"Sure, Mrs Brandis." House gave her a fake smile before turning to Danny again. "We can finish this inside."

He opened the door for him and Danny walked in smiling at me.

"By the way, I'm Greg." House said and stretched out his hand to shake Danny's.

"Yeah, whatever…" He growled staring at me.

"Allison has just packed her stuff…" House said and looked at me too. "Right?"

I couldn't believe he hated me so much that he was acting like that. I looked up into his eyes and nodded without a word. That was it, I felt like a piece of dirt again.

"However…" House went on. "I think she's about to unpack again because she's staying."

"What?!" Danny let out turning to look at House.

"Yeah… if you thought that I'd let her leave with kind of an asshole like you, you were seriously wrong."

I looked up at House, my face cheering up a little.

Danny took a few steps towards me and I got up from the couch just to get out of his reach. Yet, House was faster and blocked his way.

"Did you hear me?"

"Maybe it's my turn to tell you something about her." Danny let out resting his hands on his hips.

"I've heard enough." House growled.

"She's a whore!!" Danny exclaimed angrily and House grabbed his cane smashing his face with it. Danny yelped as his nose started bleeding and tried to hit House as well but he received another punch into the guts.

"Now get the fuck out of here!! And if someone asks you about your wounds, you'll say you fell from the stairway. Is it clear? And if I see you anywhere near her again, I swear you'll end up in a hospital."

With another punch, House nudged Danny towards the door kicking him out of the apartment. I was standing there like in a trance having a hard time believing he saved me.

House walked over to me and seeing how down I was he pulled me into his arms trying to calm me down. I collapsed against him and started crying again.

We stood there a couple of minutes that felt like hours to me. Finally he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I let out in a low voice. "I'll finish the packing and you'll never hear from me anymore. Thank you for saving me."

Saying that I took a few steps forward but he stopped me.

"Wait… I meant what I had said." He said, his face more serious than ever.

"But… I thought…"

"We need to talk, Allison." He said and taking my hand in his he led me to the couch again.

* * *

**TBC :) **


	21. The Afterclap

**WOW... THE 20TH CHAPTER!!**

**CHAPTER 20**

**The Afterclap**

Later that night I was sitting at House's place with my legs draped over his lap. Finally we seemed to have made everything clear and I couldn't have been happier.

We were listening to a pleasant jazz music as House was drawing lazy patterns all over my back with his long fingers. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and nuzzled closer to him. He remained silent but I felt him tighten his arms around me.

"I think we should get some sleep." He spoke a few moments later and putting away my feet he got up taking my hand in his. I got up as well following him to the bedroom. "This weekend was crazy…"

I nodded silently as we walked to the bedroom. At the point I didn't care about Danny anymore, I knew House would protect me if he triedto hurt me again.

"I think I'll take a shower." I said. House nodded and walked over to his wardrobe to get his pajamas. "Wanna join me?"

He looked at me and I could see a smile tugging the corners of his lips. Turning away from him I took off my tee-shirt and unclasped my bra throwing it on the floor. I could hear House clearing his throat, which made me smile a little… Yet, I disappeared in the bathroom before he could do anything.

I stepped into the shower turning the tap on and letting the water fall down on my exhausted body. Soon I felt House's strong arms encircle my waist from behind and I leaned back making him press his chest to me. Tilting my head I rested it on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

His hands wandered all over my body ever so gently making the goose-bumps rise on every single inch his fingers brushed. We were just standing there, enjoying the presence of each other.

After a couple of minutes I turned to face him cupping his cheeks and kissing him soundly on his lips, which made him moan.

"Cam…" He groaned between the kisses.

"Uh huh?"

"No shower sex today…" He said and I pulled back pouting. I was afraid he was concerned about my past and it was not the shower that bothered him but the intercourse itself. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. He could read my mind and smiled caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "My leg hurts, I can hardly stand."

I sighed feeling embarrassed for mistrusting him.

"Okay…" I let out and hugged him.

"Let's finish this in bed." He said a moment later and I nodded giving him the sweetest smile I could.

As soon as we fell on the bed I moved on top of him kissing him deeply. He responded with fervor, his hands making their way down my back resting on my bare butt. We didn't need to worry about the clothes as we were naked and wet from the shower. I straddled him taking his whole erected length in and we both moaned in pleasure. His eyes never left mine as I started moving back and forth hoping to give him all he wanted. His hands cupped my breast and he smiled when noticing my satisfaction.

"Look at me…" He said and I opened my eyes again. He was leaning against the bed frame and I leaned closer to him to kiss him, my tongue teasing his. We were kissing passionately until I felt him searching for my clit with his thumb. I pulled back with a cry as soon as he found the sensitive spot and stroking it with his right hand he put his left one around my waist to hold me close to him. My movements grew erratic as I felt the climax building and I buried my hand in the crook of his neck panting and moaning.

I came in his arms a few moments later not able to move or breathe so he put his arms around my body making me lie down on my back. I smiled wearily as he continued to thrust with fervor and yet so gently. His right hand caressed my left leg from the knee to my hip before touching my thigh and rising it to gain better access. I moaned again knowing I was ready to come again and he deepened his thrusts while kissing me gently.

Soon we both climaxed in each other's arms, shaking and trembling and having a hard time breathing.

He collapsed on the bed next to me staring at the ceiling so I curled up against him and putting the blanket over us I relaxed in his arms. I could hear his heart hammering and I smiled feeling happy again. My fingers were drawing nonsense patterns all over his chest until we both calmed down and were able to speak again.

"Wow… that was…" I said, words still coming out in short bursts.

"Sublime?" He finished smiling.

I laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah… pretty cool."

He tighten his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Allison, I don't think I could take another weekend like this so if you're still hiding something from me, I guess it's the right moment for you to tell me."

"I…"

"'Cause my brain isn't sufficiently supplied with blood and I would be okay with it I guess…" He added.

"I'm not hiding anything… more." I said feeling sorry for the whole situation we had been through.

"Good…"

"Greg?"

"Yes?" He said but I could hear he was falling asleep already.

"You don't mind my past?" This question was inevitable, I needed to know.

"Allison, you know what kind of life I've lived. I'm far from perfect and I guess I don't have a reason to judge you."

"But…"

"There are no buts… I love you for who you are and I only mind you didn't have guts to tell me." He said and yawned.

I raised my head to look at him and I kissed him gently on his lips. "I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" He said and closed his eyes falling asleep right away.

* * *

The very next morning, after showering together, walking Stinky together and having a great breakfast together we went to the hospital… yeah, together.

I kissed House goodbye before making my way to the ER as he went to his office.

Ever since I left PPTH, Chase was the one to sort House's mail and he couldn't believe to see what House received that day. He was sitting in the conference room with Foreman who was reading the newspaper. They had no case so there wasn't much to do.

"Did any patient die?" Chase spoke staring at one of the envelopes.

"Not that I would know." Foreman mumbled absorbed in one of the articles.

"That's weird."

"House's weird himself…" Foreman replied again with lack of interest.

Chase didn't have time to say anything else because House stormed into the conference room with a smile.

"Good morning, my ducklings!"

"Morning…" Foreman let out, his eyes still glued to the newspaper.

"House… Have you killed someone?" Chase asked.

"Not that I would know." He said, which made Foreman laugh.

"See? Told ya…"

"Or did you offend somebody again?" Chase asked again.

"I don't know… I do it everyday… Why?" House said taking his mug and filling it with coffee.

"Seems you've been sued… again." Chase answered and got up handing him the letter. House placed the mug on the table and took the envelope from Chase taking out the letter. He read it carefully before sighing.

"Fuck…"

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"So who is it this time?" Foreman asked searching for the soccer results. "The girl with acne who you told to wear the paper bag over her head?"

"No…" House let out absentmindedly still staring at the letter.

"So what did you do?" Chase asked again peeking in the letter over House's shoulder.

"It's the goddamn idiot whose ass I kicked yesterday…" House sighed shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

**Okay, I know that ****there's no way you could receive the citation so quickly but it's a fiction…ahem, lol…**

**Please, you know that reviews are more than welcome, right? I'd love to get some from you… THANKS… I promise to update as soon as possible. Love, S. :)**


	22. Return of the Bitch

**CHAPTER 21**

**Return of the Bitch**

I got back home late that evening to find House sitting on the couch, petting Stinky and staring into space.

"Hi…" I let out and walked over to him giving him a peck on his lips. "How was your day?"

He looked at me absentmindedly and tried to form a smile on his lips even though it was more than obvious how much effort he was making.

"Fine, yours?"

"Long and tiring." I smiled and made my way to the bedroom to change my clothes. I took off my slacks and walked back to the living room only in my tee-shirt and panties. I thought it would catch his attention but somehow it didn't. I frowned a little and sat down next to him. With a wicked smile I leaned closer to him and nibbled on his earlobe, which I knew was something he couldn't take for more than a couple of minutes. Yet, he didn't move an inch, his gaze focused on the opposite wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked and looked at him quizzically. Knowing House's libido I figured something was wrong.

"Yeah… I'm okay." He said and focused on stroking Stinky's head.

I let out a deep sigh and got up.

"You hungry? I can cook something." I offered.

"No, I'm not… Thanks."

I was staring at him with a confused look not knowing if this was caused by the secret I was hiding from him. He might have come to senses and realize I was no good for him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened them a moment later and looked at him again I could almost see his mind working.

"Greg, talk to me… what's goin' on?" I asked desperately.

He looked at me and kissed my forehead ever so gently.

"I just had a bad day, don't worry, baby."

Hearing the way he called me made me smile a little and I buried my face in the crook of his neck letting him know I was there for him no matter what. He stopped petting Stinky and put his arm around me to hold me close.

"I love you… and you do know you can tell me anything, right?" I mumbled.

"I know…" He said and kissed the top of my head.

It was already getting dark and I felt absolutely tired. Yawning I got up and looked into his eyes.

"I guess I'm going to sleep." I said hoping he'd join me.

"I'll walk Stinky." He said instead and got up as well. I pouted and shook my head.

"But you'll be back soon, won't you?"

"Of course… He just needs to take a leak now, otherwise he'll wake us up at 4am." He said matter-of-factly and limped to the front door.

"Okay… I'll be waiting." I smiled and when they left I made my way to the bedroom.

* * *

Walking Stinky was the only way how House could have gotten out of the apartment. He was down-and-out and didn't know what to do. The citation he received seemed ridiculous at first but when he focused on it more carefully he realized it was rather serious. Danny sued him and with House's reputation and his constant brushes with the law he knew it could meet a sticky end.

He sat down on one of the benches and put Stinky off the lead. Rubbing his tired and puffed eyes he took a deep breath. Why in the world was this happening to him? Yes, he was a bastard and a misanthrope but he thought that was just too much.

He was sick of himself when he realized he needed a help again. He took his cell out of his pocket and dialed Wilson's number.

"_Hello?" _Wilson said morosely.

"How come you weren't at work today? I had to pay for my own lunch…" House snarled mockingly.

"_Uh, so that was the only reason why you noticed I wasn't there, right?" _

"Well… almost. There's something else." House said, his voice calm and stout. He needed to tell him.

"_What? Something wrong between you and Allison?" _

"Well… partly." House replied and heard Wilson let out a deep sigh.

"_Can you be more specific?"_

"Remember the idiot she used to date?" House asked.

"_Uh huh…"_

"Well, I kicked his ass and now he's sueing me." House let out in one breath.

"_I can't really see what's the big deal? You've been sued for at least thousand times." _

"Shut up! This isn't funny anymore." House growled angrily.

"_So what are you gonna do?" _Wilson asked in a sympathetic tone.

"That's why I'm calling you… I have no damn clue! I'm not able to find a lawyer, they all hate me and not a single one wants to defend me."

"_Well… I guess you're an entry in all the __codes of law… everybody knows you, House. Lie in the bed you've made."_

"Unless you noticed, this isn't really helping…"

"_I know but what the hell do you expect me to do?"_

"Be a good friend and find a lawyer that wouldn't despise me from the very beginning."

"_I do know about one." _Wilson said.

"Really?"

"_Well, you know __**her**__ too."_

Silence.

"No… I can't do it." House said almost whispering. "Allison left me because of her. I can't let that happen again."

"_Oh c'mon, don't be such a wuss… Allison won't mind it. You're over __**her**__ and __**she**__'s probably over you. This is just work."_

"But… no… I know that Allison would freak out." House said rubbing his aching thigh.

"_Well, I guess she's got no right to do so since her ex is sueing you. You're just defending yourself."_

It took them another ten or fifteen minutes before finishing the conversation and hanging up. On his way home, House was thinking only about his talk with Wilson considering all the pros and cons of hiring _**her.**_

When he joined me in the bed, I was already sound asleep.

* * *

The very next day, House was sitting in his office with his feet resting on the desk. He didn't get much sleep the previous night and some time between three and four o'clock in the morning he decided to hire Stacey. Now, the only thing left to do was to dial her number and have guts to talk to her.

"_Hello? Stacy Warner speaking."_

"Um, hi, Stacy… it's me Greg."

Silence.

"_Oh hi… how… how are you?" _She asked in a surprised voice.

"Well… could be better." He said and ran his hand through his hair. "Actually, that's why I'm calling. I need a lawyer and you're the best I've ever met."

"_Wow… __soft-soap." _She laughed. _"What have you done again?"_

"Well… that's a long story… you interested?"

"_Sure… no matter what you did, I can't let you go to jail, right?"_

"Right… that'd be a huge loss for the human race." He said finally smiling and calming down.

"_Okay, I'm eager to hear the story…" _She said and waited for him to start talking.

* * *

I was walking through the corridor towards House's office hoping to take him out for lunch. I still felt sorry for the previous night, I thought I could've helped him when he felt down. I was worried about him too.

I came to the door to see the blinds were drawn. I let out a sigh of despair knowing he was doing it only when he felt really bad. I shrugged and used the other door leading to the conference room to see if I could get to him from there.

Putting my hand on the door knob, I stopped hearing he was talking to someone. At first I thought I'd wait not to bother him when I heard he was laughing and joking. I smiled a little thinking it was Wilson who House was talking to until I heard the one name that was causing me an immediate allergy.

"Okay, Stacey… thanks for listening. I'll see you on Friday then. Take care… Bye." I heard him say before hanging up.

I took a deep breath and threw the door open storming in and yelling.

"Are you kidding me??" I exclaimed unable to hold my emotions.

House looked up at me, shock spread all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Are you sleeping with her?!" I yelled.

"God, no… it's not what it looks like…" He said and got up approaching me. "I can explain."

"I don't give a damn." I cried, tears rolling down my face. "If this is a vengeance, then it really works."

With that I ran out of there crying and sobbing. I couldn't believe he did that to me.

* * *

**TBC… please, review!! :)**


	23. Ex Files

**Warning****: This chapter contains some judicial expressions that my English dictionary seems to be missing so I'm sorry if they're wrong. **

**The grammar sucks too.**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Ex Files**

I was running back to the ER, my eyes filled with tears. In the middle of an empty corridor I tripped and fell down. I was sobbing relentlessly feeling a throbing pain in my knee.

I started rubbing the achy joint when I heard uneven steps coming from behind me. I sobbed again and exclaimed.

"Go to hell!!"

"Allison… listen to me." He said and kneeled down next to me with a moan. His thigh must have hurt as well. "It not what you think. I called Stacey…"

"Shut up. Don't tell me anything!" I yelled, tears still rolling down my face.

"Allison, damn it! Don't act like a five-year old. I called her because I need her to plead my case." He said and ran the back of his hand down my face. "Don't cry… I didn't want to hurt you."

"You… you've been sued?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Uh huh… again. Funny, isn't it?" He said, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"But… but why? What happened?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"Your ex… He sued me." House said with a frown.

"What??" I exclaimed.

"Yeah… it wouldn't be such a big deal if all the judges in the town didn't already know me. It's goin' to be rather difficult for me to prove I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" I said and buried my face in my palms. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not… I just wanted you to know that I called Stacey only because of it. There's absolutely nothing going on between me and her."

I looked up into his eyes and shook my head.

"Is she the only lawyer in the country?"

House looked straight into my eyes too and let out a sigh of despair.

"Cameron… please. Don't say things like that." He said desperately.

"But…" I said.

"I love you but you don't trust me." He said and got up.

"But what do you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to be my girlfriend and support me. Besides your ex is sueing me, mine is a helper."

"Perfect… so I'm the bad guy here, right?" I snapped and got up as well checking my wounded knee.

"No… I just think we should stick together through thick and thin." He said with a somewhat sad look.

"Okay…" I almost whispered seeing the way he felt at the moment.

"Stacey will come to Princeton on Friday… I don't want you to freak out, I want you to be with me the whole time."

I looked up into his deep blue glistening eyes and nodded silently.

"Let's go and have lunch. I'm starving." He offered and took my hand in his. "My treat."

I leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I just hope we could be happy together without anyone interfering."

"We'll get rid of the idiot and everything will be just fine, trust me." He said in a cheering tone and winked.

"I do." I smiled and we headed for the cafeteria hand in hand.

* * *

I woke up on Friday morning and felt sick immediately. I knew that within a couple of hours Stacey was about to come to the town and I was afraid of her eventual meeting with House. Somehow I felt that what they had had together meant more for him than _our_ relationship. He hated her and loved her. It was more than obvious. And I didn't want to lose him.

I turned to look at House who was still sound asleep even though it was already 9 o'clock. I smiled at his tousled hair and his peaceful expression. I loved him more than I could admit.

I ran my finger pads across his stubbled jaw and watched him carefully. A moment later my gentle touches made him smile subconsciously and he opened his eyes drowsily.

"Morning…" I smiled and kissed his earlobe lightly.

"Um… what time is it?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Nine, I guess…"

"Ugh, early…" He said and buried his face in the pillow.

"Oh come on!" I said and kissed his bare back. "Don't be such a slug."

He laughed and turned to me pulling me in his arms. "Someone is horny here, right?"

I gave him a sly smile and kissed him soundly on his lips. He immediately deepened the kiss as his hands found their way under my tank top. I moaned and pushed my tongue further in his mouth. We were kissing deeply as he pulled me to my back and moved on top of me. My fingers were drawing random patterns all over his back as he hiked up my tank top and broke off the kiss just to move downwards and to teas my erected nipples. I moaned in sensation and put my legs around his waist wanting to feel his erected member against me.

He let out a groan and bit my nipple gently. My hands went from his back down to his butt until I felt something wet against my bare thigh.

"Fuck…" He growled and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I hugged him tight and smiled.

"That's okay."

"No, it's not… I'm like a teenager. Unable to touch you without shooting my load right away."

"I'm flattered." I said and cupped his cheeks making him look at me.

"I need to take a shower." He said and collapsed on the bed next to me. I nodded and got up from the bed.

"Me too."

He looked at me, his eyes filled with lust. "Okay, I'll make it up for you right there."

* * *

The Friday's shift was rather boring and mainly never ending. I checked the time seeing it was almost 2pm. At 2:45 House and Wilson were supposed to wait for Stacey at the airport. I had butterflies in my stomach anytime I pictured House meeting her, hugging her… and I was having a hard time staying calm. Yet, I knew there was absolutely nothing else to do and that I had to respect him. It was partly my fault anyway.

Before I could think more of the situation, an injured man was brought to the ER and I had to take care of him.

Two hours later I walked out of the operating room and sat on the bench in the corridor. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead and checked my cell.

Two missed calls and one message.

_Allison, come to my office as soon as you can. Stacey needs to talk to you. H._

I sighed and got up walking wearily towards his office. I didn't feel like meeting her at all… I hated her for what happened between her and House before I left Princeton and somehow I blamed her for this. Maybe I was hoping it was all her fault and I wanted to believe House had nothing to do with it.

The closer I was the slower I was walking. I had no idea what our encounter would look like but I was pretty sure it'd be very embarrassing.

I knocked on the door and waited for House to shout.

"Come in!!"

Forming a fake smile on my lips I walked in and made my way towards her.

"Stacey… hi…" I said and stretched out my hand to shake hers.

"Allison, how have you been?" She asked and smiled.

"Fine… Thanks." I replied and walked over to House standing next to him and letting her know he was _mine._ She must have figured what I was doing and smiled.

"So, Greg told me about the issue. The Danny guy is your ex, right?"

"Yup… I just thought we could lie and say that it wasn't Greg who kicked his ass. There were no witnesses. Besides me." I said and put my hand on House's shoulder.

She looked at me and then at House and burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess you've heard about the oath. You can't lie."

My face darkened as I heard House laugh as well.

"Well, I just thought it'd be a good thing to do. He's got no tangible evidence Greg hurt him."

"What about the neighbor that saw you?" She asked and crossed her legs seductively smiling at House.

"She's senile. I think she's under restraint." House replied.

"We can't count on it. Does she like you?" She asked.

"Have you ever seen a neighbor of mine that would like me?" House smiled.

"No…" She laughed.

I was standing there feeling like a complete idiot and wanting to disappear. They obviously didn't really need me at the moment.

"Well, the only problem seems to be your reputation. All the lawyers and judges in the state know you and I can't say they adore you."

"Hey… I'm such a sweetheart." House said in such an endearing tone that made me want to puke my guts.

"We all know this…" She smiled back at him.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll go. I've got a lot to do…" I said rather angrily.

"No, no…" Stacey exclaimed. "Tell me more about the background of the case."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything…" She smiled. "Everything that preceded the… um, let's say attack."

I sighed and looked on the floor.

"Well…" I started.

* * *

When I finished the story I finally looked at her noticing she was staring at me in disbelief.

"That's it." I said letting her know there wasn't anything else to add.

"Um, can I ask you something personal?" She said in a haughty tone.

"Sure…"

"Why were you dating him after all?"

"I don't know… I loved him once." I replied and blushed. She obviously thought I was an idiot.

"Uh huh… what a reason." She said and shook her head. "Anyways… I think I'll help you out of it, Greg… don't worry. This wasn't your fault so I don't see any reason why you should suffer the consequences."

"Thanks…" He replied and smiled at her.

And once again I felt like crying. I knew what she was thinking about me and I could see she wanted to show House I was no good for him.

"I've gotta go…" I said when I felt the tears building up in my eyes. I couldn't let her see my cry knowing it would make her day. "Excuse me."

I practically ran from his office without turning even though I heard House calling after me he would pick me up at the end of my shift.

I got back to the ER and tried to occupy myself with something that would draw my attention elsewhere. The trial was set for Monday and I had no idea how in the world I was supposed to survive the whole weekend with her around. I hated her and I felt threatened by her.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

I was more than fed up with her at the end of the weekend since House claimed we should be thankful for her help and try to make her feel at home. I was holding in my emotions and tried not to freak out but anytime she came closer I wanted to kill her.

On Friday night we went to a restaurant together and thankfully Wilson agreed on joining us. Yet, I felt somewhat brushed off. They were talking about past times and people I didn't know so I was giving them the best fake smiles I could and those remained on my face until the Sunday night.

I was preparing dinner for me and House while he was playing the piano. Gentle tones were coming from the living room and for a moment I forgot about _her._ Until there was a knock on the door.

House stopped playing and limped to the door to answer it. I went on cooking without realizing the depth of the situation until I heard the familiar annoying female voice. Stinky jumped down from the couch and started barking.

"I'm sorry, Greg… I just thought you'd like to get a drink or something. You remember how nervous I get the day before the trial, don't you?"

"Um, I don't know… go ahead, come in." He said and let her in opening the door for her.

"You've got a dog?" She asked in a surprised tone. "Since when are you a dog lover?"

"That's Stinky…" House said not knowing what to answer.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room with the professional fake smile.

"Hi, Stacey…"

"Oh, Allison, hi…" She replied.

"What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Um, not much… I just thought I'd take Greg out for a couple of drinks unless you mind." She said calmly.

"Well… I'm preparing dinner. Besides, I don't think it'd be smart to get drunk the night before the trial." I said.

"Yeah…" House added. "You know what my hangover looks like… I'd be dying in the morning."

"Uh huh… I just thought we could discuss the details of the trial. You know, things I'd ask you and so on." She said with an innocent smile.

"You can stay for dinner and you two can discuss it right here." I offered regretting it right away.

"Well, that sounds good." House added and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Okay…" She said and sat down. However, I could see she was hoping to be with him alone.

Later we were sitting in the kitchen eating silently and once again I wasn't sure whether I should leave the two of them alone or not. The atmosphere grew denser and I wished for her to leave, to leave the apartment, to leave the state, the country, the world. My insecurities were killing me and I had no idea how this was going to end up.

When the T-bone steak was eaten and the wine was drunk up, I got up and started clearing the table.

"Did you change your mind about the drink?" She asked when I was putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

I looked at House and he looked back at me.

"I… I don't know. I really don't think it is a good idea." He replied and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Okay… you chicken shit…" She laughed. "I'll head back for the hotel then. Thanks for the dinner, Allison… it was delicious."

"You're welcome." I replied.

"I'll drive you…" House offered and before I could object she accepted his offer happily.

"That'd be great." She said.

"You've been drinking, Greg." I stated matter-of-factly and frowned.

"Oh c'mon… just two glasses of wine." He objected and shook his head. Then he got up and limped to me kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back."

I nodded silently and they left. Then I made my way to the bedroom and burst out crying hopelessly. He didn't give a damn about me. She was back and that was all he wanted.

* * *

I had fallen asleep before he came back and when I was woken by the sun peeking through the curtains, I realized it was time to get up. I reached across the bed instinctively but his side was empty and seemed to have been empty the entire night.

I jumped out from the bed and ran to the living room to find him sleeping on the couch in his jeans and shirt. No matter what time it was when he came back, he didn't even bother to change into his pajamas. I was standing there like in a trance unable to believe he preferred couch to bed. I had no idea at what time he got back but deep inside I felt it must have been late.

I fought the tears filling my eyes once again and walked over to him shaking him rather angrily.

"Wake up… it's time to get ready for the trial…"

"W…what?" He mumbled drowsily. "What time is it?"

"Late enough for you to be still sleeping." I growled and walked back to the bedroom. No matter how much I wanted to support him and help him, which he was asking me for I couldn't. I feared that he'd leave me because of her and the weekend didn't exactly make it better.

I could see the warm smiles and looks they shared and I knew I couldn't rival her.

I dressed into an elegant two-piece suit and put a decent make up on. I was combing my hair when House walked into the bathroom. I could see his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"When did you get back last night?" I asked.

"Um, around midnight I guess." He replied and walked hesitantly to the toilet. "Stacey talked me into having a couple of drinks. I didn't want to wake you so I decided to sleep on the couch."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Uh huh… You could've called me you weren't coming back."

"I came back…"

"You know what I mean." I said and swept my hair in a plait.

"I'm sorry… um, I… I need to pee. Could… could you leave?" He asked bashfully.

"Sure…" I snapped and left the bathroom closing the door behind me. Somewhat I felt the trial would solve more things than just Danny's charge.

* * *

We arrived at the court only five minutes before the trial should start. Stacey was waiting there for us together with Wilson.

"Hi…" She said and I realized I wasn't able to fake the smile anymore so I only grinned.

"Hey…" I said.

"I think we should go inside." Wilson said after he noticed our looks and figured something was wrong.

"Is he there already?" House asked.

"Yeah…" Wilson nodded and turned to me. "Don't worry. It will be over soon."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let's go…" Stacey spoke a moment later and walked into the courtroom. We followed her and as soon as we walked in as well Danny turned to look at me. I caught a glimpse of him staring at me when I felt somebody's arm around my waist.

"Calm down… he won't hurt you." Wilson whispered into my ear and led me to one of the benches.

At first the judge let Danny's lawyer speak, a man in his late fifties. He introduced the points of the claim and explained why his client was sueing House.

Stacey then introduced her speech for the defence.

The whole trial seemed never-ending. After the cross-examination and closings the judge announced a 20-minute break and left the courtroom. We got up and left as well staying in the corridor waiting.

"It seems fine." Stacey said cheerfully. "We're gonna win the case, don't worry, Greg."

Finishing the sentence she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. I felt the anger bubbling inside me but remained silent.

A couple of minutes later Danny walked along us together with his lawyer. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but his lawyer stopped him.

"Don't talk to her, it would complicate the trial."

I felt my heart beating in my throat but there was nothing I could do at the moment. We had a coffee and waited for the trial to continue. Unsure of what to do I moved closer to House and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and held me tight.

"Everything will be fine, trust me." He said.

"I hope so…" I let out and closed my eyes. There were just the two of us together and I didn't care what would happen next, I was enjoying the moment.

We returned to the courtroom and sat down waiting for the judge to announce the verdict. Even though Danny's indictment was ridiculous I still had my doubts about the judge's objectivity and disinterestedness.

He walked in and sat down.

"After hearing both sides I acquit Dr House…"

The judge talked some more but I wasn't listening. I heard all I needed and I smiled running to House but _she _was faster than me and jumped into his arms.

"See? I told you, Greg… Piece of cake." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you…" He said and rested his chin on her shoulder hugging her.

I was standing there frozen not knowing whether to run away or not.

"I'm sure he'd prefer having you in his arms than her." Wilson whispered into my ear from behind and I smiled sadly.

"I don't think so…"

* * *

Walking out from the building, I stopped on the stairs and turned to House.

"I didn't have chance to hug you back there so maybe I could do it now." I said in a low voice and he put his index finger to my chin lifting it to look at him as he covered my lips with his.

I got lost in the moment enjoying his soft lips gently brushing mine.

"Thanks for supporting me." He said as soon as we broke off the kiss. "Now let's go and celebrate."

I smiled and followed him until I noticed Danny standing there leaning on the hand rail.

"Would you wait for me?" I asked and House nodded realizing what I was about to do.

I walked over to him and gave him a supportive smile.

"I didn't want this to end up that way, Danny." I said.

He looked at me and then back to his feet.

"Are you going to appeal against the sentence?" I asked.

"No… I've already lost you." He said and shook his head. I didn't know what to tell him but he spoke again. "I hope you'll be happy with him."

"I will." I said and felt the tears building up in my eyes again unsure if House shared this opinion. "Take care, Danny. I hope you'll be happy too. Goodbye."

With this I turned and walked away finally feeling free.

We arrived at the bar and sat down at one of the tables. We ordered the drinks and drank a toast as soon as the waiter brought them. I wasn't excited about Stacey's presence but I couldn't do anything. I watched House and her together and even though I was laughing and smiling, I was dying inside. She wanted him and I wasn't sure if he was over her.

Wilson was giving me cheerful smiles every now and then but it wasn't really helping.

"When is your flight back to Baltimore, Stacey?" Wilson asked interrupting her constant insulting remarks concerning me and my former relationship with Danny.

"Tonight." She replied and sipped her wine. "But there's still a lot of time. Let's celebrate!"

She was already slightly drunk and the frequency of her 'accidental' touches on Houses arm was increasing.

"Anyway, House, have you read my new article?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah… it's quite good." He replied.

"Do you think I should publish it?"

"Sure, I only wrote down a couple of comments… I left it in the car… I'll get it so that we can discuss it." House said and got up.

"I need a cigarette." Stacey spoke and got up as well. "I'll smoke outside."

My heart jumped into my throat when they left together and Wilson looked at me.

"Don't worry…she's just drunk."

I nodded and watched them disappear through the door. I sipped my wine when I heard my cell ring.

I picked up and smiled.

"Hi, Sarah… How are you?" I asked. "Haven't heard from you."

"_Oh, I'm f… how… you?" _

"Wait, I can't hear a word…" I shouted through the loud music.

"_Where… you?"_

"In a bar, wait up… I'll go out." I said and went out from the noisy place. I sat down on a curb near the parking lot and chatted with Sarah until she had to go back to work. I hung up and realized Stacey wasn't there. It was already dark and I wanted to get up and go back in until I overheard some voices.

"No… I told you…" I heard House's voice.

"What? Why?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Because it's over. Stacey, I used to love you more than you thought I did but it's been a long time and I've moved on."

"But you can't throw away what we once had. I made a mistake and I know it but we belong together. There's no doubt about it."

"No… stop it." He said. I heard them quite well and wondered where they were standing. It was dark and I couldn't see much.

"Don't tell me you're happy with her."

"I don't have to tell you anything. You left me and…"

"I apologized for it!"

"No, Stacey… That's not the point. Seven months ago Allison left me because of you and I don't want to lose her again. I didn't want to tell you at first but you're not giving me any choice. She's _it_… She's what I was looking for my whole life. I still can't understand why she loves me and why she doesn't mind any of my damn habits but anytime I look at her, I can see how much she cares for me."

"So you and me… that meant nothing to you?" She asked harshly.

"No, you and me… our relationship meant a lot to me. But it's over. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You're taking your back on me, don't you?"

"No… I just want to live a calm life from now on. And I want to live it with her. There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind so please, forget about me."

"Go to hell!!" She yelled and staggered away.

I couldn't believe it and it took me a short moment to recover from the shock. When I got up and wanted to go back to the bar I felt somebody grab my arm. I turned to him and licked my lips nervously.

"How…how much did you hear?" House asked, his eyes glued to mine.

"Enough to realize I was stupid not to trust you." I whispered and looked down.

"I love you, Allison and everything I've just said is true. I don't want to lose you…"

"I don't want to lose you either." I said and he brushed his lips lightly against mine.

"Let's go inside, pick up Wilson and head home. There's an absolutely clear transsexual flirting with him and no matter how funny it could be, I guess we should save his life. Besides, all I want to do tonight is to have mind-blowing sex with you." He winked and I blushed. "And then again, and again and again."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and buried my face into his chest for a moment. He was mine and nobody could ruin what we shared.

Finally I realized it.

* * *

**Phew, that was a loooong chapter :) Anyways, I promise, my dear readers, that neither Stacey nor Danny will appear in the fic again. It's over… I'm through with both of them. LOL**

**It's not **_**the end **_**of the fic itself, ****though… yet, I'm taking a short break just to figure what might happen next. **

**I'll update within a couple of weeks I guess.**

**And by the way, both nice and critical reviews are more than welcome… as always… so pretty please, click the blue button **_**Go **_**and submit one for me. ;)**

**Thanks for reading… love, S. :)**


	24. Calm After the Storm

**WARNING:**** Changed my mind :) and it's a shortie… and OOC **

**CHAPTER 23**

**Calm After the Storm**

We drove Wilson back to his place and then headed ours. I was exhausted but happy. While House was driving I leaned my head against the cold window and closed my eyes. House looked at me and took my hand in his intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh…" I let out and smiled absent-mindedly, my eyes still closed.

"You sure?"

I opened my eyes and squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm sure. You once asked me what would make me feel more secure about you and our relationship." I said and smiled. "Well, what I heard today made me feel confident."

I leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Even though he kept staring straight at the road I noticed him smiling. "You're welcome. I didn't do it on purpose, though."

I sat back in my seat again and relaxed. I closed my eyes once again and enjoyed the moment.

"Um, Allison… I… I just think we should wipe the slate clean and … let's just forget about both your past and mine. I can't promise you anything but I know that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. And I want you by my side for… for…"

"Forever?" I added smiling.

"Yeah…" He said changing gear and taking my hand in his again.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'd be stupid to do so."

He pulled over in front of our place and cupped my cheek with his palm. I smiled at him and gently brushed my lips across his.

"I love you, Greg… and I'm sorry for the past month full of ups and downs. I never meant to hurt you…"

"You never did…"

He captured my lips in a searing kiss and I put my arms around his neck holding him as close to me as possible. I was in the arms of the love of my life and the rest… well, the rest just seemed trivial at the moment.

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay, I know I promised to continue but I think it'll be better to stop right here. So, I'm giving up on writing for some time cuz I feel like going back to painting (not walls, LOL), which I ignored for past couple of months. **

**So, once again, thanks for reading… I really had a great time writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. **

**BTW, for those who wasted their time on reading my other fic **_**Nothing but a distraction**_**, I promise I'll try to continue soon.**

**Take care, guys… it was a pleasure writing for you!! S. :)**


End file.
